


Whose fault is this?

by Icylightning



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barry is a teacher, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Barry, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Len is mob boss, M/M, Misunderstandings, No wait! I will tag as the fic goes on, Slow Burn, That will be all for the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Barry and Len meet in a bar where Len rescues him from a creepy man. One of Len's rival think Barry is Len's boyfriend and kidnaps him. Thus leading to the chain of events which will bring the two hearts together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Чья это вина?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390623) by [kotokoshka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka)



> Hi friends!! Hope you guys like this new fic of mine! Sorry for mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Barry sat on the stool and took a sip from his glass of beer. Being a teacher at the age of twenty seven was not easy. He didn't understand why all the boys and girls always hovered over him in classes. (The naive teacher never understood the students crush on him) With finals nearing the students came with doubts which he had cleared numerous number of times and asking for extra classes. He had to reschedule his home timings so he could give time to his students.

Finally after the hectic day was over Barry decided to take a break. He came in this bar knowing it was less crowded and for one obvious reason. The bartender was really handsome. Barry was planning to ask him out on a dinner. He gulped down rest of the beer and cleared his throat. The guy was not serving right now so Barry thought this would be perfect time.

Just when he was about to get up a body pressed up against him. He turned to see a middle aged bald man was grinning at him. His breath leaked the smell of alcohol "Hey cutie. Care to join me for tonight?"

Barry rolled his eyes "Thank you for asking but no I am busy"

The man ran his hand on Barry's arm "Why not you get busy with me?"

Barry glared at the man "Don't touch me!" he tried to pull away but the man now kept a tight bruising hold on his arm making Barry hiss in pain "I always get what I want Pretty boy"

Barry looked at the bartender for help but his all hopes drowned in ocean when he saw him kissing some other guy. Great.So much for asking him on date. 

So now Barry was suppose to handle the man himself. He could have if he had listened to his father and joined karate classes. He hated violence. Never in his life he had even watched a action movie. Barry was romantic type of guy. His motto was you can avoid violence through love.

But right now he was doubting his motto

"Let go!" Barry struggled against the man. In return the man tightened his grip. He leaned in for a kiss but suddenly he was off Barry and on the floor. 

Barry sighed of relief and saw his saviour. His breathe was caught in his throat. He felt his knees go weak. There stood a man...scratch that...a handsome beautiful sexy man infront of him. He wore a black suit with a fedora. His eyes were like deep ocean blue. Definitely well build muscles. Barry thought how would the man look without clothes. He shuddered thinking. Damn! Why was he weak for handsome guys.

His saviour hauled up the drunken man "When a guy says 'No' it means he is not interested. Do you understand or should I make you?"

The man's eyes widened. He knew who the suited man was "I am sorry...so sorry...I will leave"

The black suit man smirked "Never step your foot in this bar again" The drunken man nodded vigorously and ran out of the club

Barry walked towards the man "Thank you" he blushed when the man smiled at him

"Welcome. Are you hurt?" asked the man

Barry shook his head "You came at the right time. Thank you...I am Barry..Barry Allen" he extended his hand

The man shook hands with Barry "Leonard Snart. But you can always call me Len"

Barry nodded. He then asked in low voice "You..ah...want a drink...I can buy you"

"I am sorry Barry but I have to leave. It was nice meeting you" Len walked pass Barry not giving him a second glance

Barry pursed his lips. Of course you idiot. Who would want to be with a loser who can't even defend himself. This night is a disaster. I just lost two handsome guys in a row. 

Barry paid and glared at the bartender who looked at him confused expression and headed out of the bar to call a cab. Few seconds later a van halted in front of him with a screech. Before he could blink two men got out of the van and Barry was roughly pulled inside "What is going on? Who are you?" he struggled to get free

A man pulled a gun out of his pocket and aimed at Barry "Shut up!" he gave a nod to other men and Barry was bound with his hands behind his back and a black cloth was wrapped over mouth. His heart pounded in his chest. What was going on? Why did they kidnap him? He wasn't even rich...then why? His question was answered when the man with the gun spoke

"Boss is going to pay us good when he sees we captured Leonard Snart's boyfriend"

Barry's eyes went wide...

LEONARD SNART'S BOYFRIEND????


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you soooooo much for lovely comments and kudos. I hope you like next chapter too! Sorry for any mistakes! 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Barry came back to the world of living with a sharp pain on his cheeks. He was slapped to consciousness. His head throbbed reminding him how the man had hit him with the butt of the gun. He was still gagged but his heavy breathing echoed against the walls of small room they were in. Barry's eyes fell on his wrist where he was tightly bound to a chair. He gave a small pull and grunted as the ropes dug into his wrists.

"It's no use trying" a man named Kurtis circled around Barry and stopped to face him. He eyed the teacher and scoffed "Never knew Snart had a taste in young lanky boys like you..how old are you...twenty?"

Barry glared at the man. He yelled at him but his voice came out muffled. Kurtis extended his hand and pulled out the gag. Barry coughed up taking a huge gulp of air "Please...there is some kind of mistake. I am not who you think...please let me go"

Kurtis raised an eyebrow and let out a huff. He grabbed Barry's hair and pulled his head back until their eyes were locked. Barry gave a pained yelp at the harsh pull "Please..."

"You are Snart's boyfriend. I saw you two together at the bar so there is no use of lying" the man snarled at Barry

Barry eyes stung with tears "We just met....for first time. I don't know him...he helped me from a crazy man...that's all...you have to believe me"

Kurtis let go of Barry's hair and gave yet another painful slap. This time Barry tasted blood in his mouth, his bottom lip bleeding from the cut "Snart has never helped anyone in his life! He did this because he is your boyfriend. I was after him but he is very clever man. Before I could get to him, he disappeared in the dark night" Kurtis laughed lightly "But now I have my hands on his boyfriend and you will tell me where can we find him"

Barry was really getting annoyed hearing he was. Snart's boyfriend? Who the hell was he? What did he do to this man that he is so pissed about? And why the hell had he gone to the damn bar.

Kurtis clicked his fingers at Barry's face "Hey! Stop dreaming about your boyfriend and tell me where is he?"

Barry gritted his teeth "How am I suppose to know? I am not his personal assistant"

Another slap...

Barry could feel his ears ringing...

The door to the room opened and Barry saw another well suited guy enter. He walked to his kidnapper "Did he say anything?"

Kurtis shook his head "No Boss. He is one stubborn kid but you don't worry. I have my ways to make him talk" he eyed at the different tools that were kept on the table. Barry's eyes widened seeing the torture weapons. He vigorously pulled at his ropes "Please let me go. I don't know anything"

The Boss smiled cunningly at Barry "Do what it takes. I want to know where we can find Snart" 

A loud explosion caught everyones attention in the room. The warehouse they were hiding Barry shook, dust falling off the celing and drifting to the floor. Muffled yells were heard followed by unmistakable sound of gunshots. 

It got over as soon as it had started. Kurtis and his Boss's eyes widened "He is here" They didn't think Snart would find them first. Out of panic Kurtis pushed the chair with his legs making it topple on the floor. Barry fell face first on the ground unable to see anything. He heard as more gunshots were fired and bodies falling with a thud.

The door blasted open and Len walked in with slow and calm pace with his partner in crime Mick Rory following behind him. The first thing he did was to fire at Kurtis and his Boss, not giving them chance to pull their guns out. That was his style. Fire first ask later. Kurtis and his Boss were dead on sight.

Mick fired at already dead men. When Len raised his eyebrow in question, the broad bald man shrugged "Making sure they stayed on ground"

Len smirked and moved towards Barry, gently straightening him and the chair up. He looked at Barry with guilty filled eyes "Are you alright?"

Barry didn't answer him. He was shaking with fear. Never in his life had he heard a gunshot before...okay scratch that again. Never in his life he had seen a gun before and now he was in the middle of raining bullets. His eyes fell on the two dead bodies on the ground and nearly choked on upcoming bile in his throat. When he was out of his bounds Barry pushed Len's hands away from him "Did you...did you...you just killed these men...Why.. Who the hell are you?" he rubbed his raw wrists.

Len held his hands up "Calm down Barry. Let me explain"

Barry covered his eyes "Oh my God... I can't look at them.. think I am going to be sick"

"They were not nice people Barry. They kidnapped you"

"I was kidnapped because of you!" Barry raised his voice at Len and Mick growled from behind

"Barry..."

Barry glared at him "They were thinking I was your boyfriend and...and...can you see these things" he pointed his shaky fingers towards the tools "they were going to use them on me" 

"Listen to me.."

"No! You listen to me. I don't know who you are and believe me I don't want to know... after seeing all this I get one thing Mr...you are dangerous" Barry took a few steps back, his body still shook with fear. He wanted to get out as soon as possible. 

Mick shared a look at Len but the latter shook his head saying he will handle the situation. 

"Goodbye Mr Snart...I would say it was nice meeting you but I won't..we are done here...I will forget everything that happened tonight as a bad dream" Barry laughed nervously and kept walking backwards waving goodbye at Len. He turned when he reached the door. Just when he was about to place his foot out Len caught his wrist 

"You are not going anywhere Barry Allen"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review :-)))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you so much for reading and leaving comments!! And sorry for not being clear in my summary about the plot of the story. My intentions were not to misguide the readers. This story will be on what happens after Barry's kidnapping. I added a line in summary to make things clear. I was just super excited to post first chapter that I made this blunder. Sorry again. Hope you guys like the next chapter. Sorry for mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

FLASHBACK

Len was seated in the back of his black shiny BMW E30 car. Mick was beside him litting the liter in his hand and looking through the flame amazed by the natures brilliant gift. He always loved playing with fire. Whether it was the to burn down clues of their crime or the bad guys themselves. He was known for his hot temper but that didn't change the fact that Len and him were as close as brothers. If Len was the brains he was the mass.

Len on the other hand was cold with nature. He took over his fathers crime legacy after one of the rival shot down his old man. Len had killed his father's murderer and became a cold hearted and richest man in the crime world. That was the main reason he had too many rivals who wanted him out of the way. He hired Paul who acted as his informer among his rivals. 

Len smirked at his friend "If it gives out... I have dozen more in dashboard" 

Mick grinned "Love these babies. It makes me want to burn everything I see"

"Now don't get carried away Mick. Save your temper for right time" Len's phone vibrated "Talk"

"What?...Are you sure?...Do you have a address? ...No! Thank you....Keep me informed...get your reward from Hartley"

Len hung up the call and frowned "That bastard"

Mick turned off the liter "What's going on?" 

"Adonis and Kurtis have kidnapped the guy I met at the bar few hours back" Len cluched the phone tightly 

Mick was confused "What guy? And why?"

"You remember I asked Paul to keep an eye on my rivals.. especially on Adonis because of his never ending thirst for destroying my empire"

Mick nodded so Len continued "Paul heard Kurtis talking to his men how he will kidnap my boyfriend to get to me"

"Your what?!?" Mick's eyes widened but he was clearly stifling his laugh

Len glared at his friend "He is not my boyfriend. We just met for few seconds. They must have misunderstood. I have to go"

Mick raised his eyebrows "Why? If the guy is not your boyfriend then why does it matter. We shouldn't get involved"

Len didn't like Mick's suggestion. A innocent guy was in trouble because of him. He didn't want to admit but deep down in his heart he felt something towards the young man. His naive features hadn't gone unnoticed by him. Never in his life he was attracted to anybody but Barry was different. He didn't know why but he felt need to protect him. And if Adonis is assuming that he is my boyfriend then surely by now whole underworld would have gotten the news and believed in his rumor. This is one drawbacks of his world. The word gets out faster than lightning. He closed his eyes thinking his rivals wanting to get their hands on Barry because of him "I am going. That's final"

Mick eyed his friend but kept quiet. He knew if Len made a decision there was no stopping him "Alright...let's go. I am in"

"Dave take us to this address" Len explained to his driver "Mick why don't you call Cisco and ask him to get me every information he can find on Barry Allen"

Mick nodded and dialed to Cisco.

PRESENT

"You are not going anywhere Barry Allen" 

Barry gulped down the lump in his throat. His eyes fell on Len's hand where he was tightly holding his wrist "Mr Snart..."

Len pulled Barry close to him "I said to you before.. call me Len"

"L..Len please don't kill me" Barry was shaking like a leaf in a storm

Len lets go of his wrist "I am not going to kill you Barry" he saw the young man relaxed a bit and smiled. Mick cleared his throat "Don't get your hopes up so soon sunshine"

Barry tensed again "What are you going to do?"

"I am sorry but you will have to come with us" Len pocketed his gun

"Boss. We need to get out of here. Cops will barge in any minute" Mick looked at Len

Len took hold of Barry's arm "Let's go. Mick..you know what to do" Mick grinned pulling out a matchbox and a bottle of alcohol from his coat

Barry had no choice but to let himself get pulled by Len. Even if he did try break for a run, how far will he be able to go one foot maybe two at maximum. He was no match for them. His heart was pounding in his chest. What were they going to do with him? 

Len kept pulling Barry until they reached to his car "Get in. I want to show you something"

Barry relutantly got inside and shivered when Len sat beside him "Where..are we going?" he dared to ask 

"You will see" Len moved his eyes and saw the warehouse was on fire. Mick had done his job. 

After a minute Mick came back and took the shotgun and closed the door "I love when you give me my favorite job"

Len smirked "Dave... take us to Barry's house". In return Barry's eyes beamed with happiness "My house? Really?" He was doubting him for no reason "Oh Mr... I mean Len. That is really nice of you but you didn't have to take any trouble"

Len remained silent. He knew as soon as they reached Barry's house he was going to freak out. The poor guy doesn't know what has he gotten himself into. If he was guessing right then Barry is in for the surprise of his life.

The car halted few blocks away from Barry's house. The teacher was more than relieved to be able to see his house again "My house is right there" he pointed at towards far left but Mick turned and gave him a glare "It's okay..no problem...I can walk few blocks... Thank you so much Len. I promise....I won't utter a word with anyone about tonight. Thanks a lot again..." he pulled the door handle but Len caught his arm 

"Before you get out...I want to show you something" Barry nodded slowly. Why were the butterflies flying in his stomach again. 

"Can you see the black van parked to the right side of your house?"

Barry frowned but didn't say anything. He did see the black van. Len bend forward "Inside are my rivals who are very bad men and who are eagerly waiting for your return" 

"What?" Barry's eyes went wide 

"You are lucky your parents are gone for Europe tour or else they would have already been captured" Len continued without a pause

"I... I don't understand...what's going on?" Barry was beyond shocked

Mick sighed and faced the teacher "The men who kidnapped you have spread a word in our world that Len has a boyfriend. 

"But that is not true" Barry raised his voice. He was again shaking "And...what world are you talking about?" he asked in his shaky voice

Mick scoffed "Are you really that naive or you are playing stupid?"

"Mick..." 

"Sorry Boss. So Mr Allen let me introduce to you Leonard Snart, Don of underworld crimes. Myself Mick Rory his friend slash right hand man" Mick announced proudly

Barry's eyes darted back and forth between the two men. 'No no no' he thought. This cannot be happening. He was suppose to be sleeping peacefully in his bed right now, not having conversation with mafia people. He felt clammy and there was glisten of cold sweat on his face. Mafia...underworld... Don Leonard .. Mafia... these words kept bouncing in his mind. 

Len saw Barry was clearly panicking. He pursed his lips. This was bound to happen. But the main part was yet to come "The two men we killed today...their friends would also want to take revenge on me"

Mafia...crime world...guns...blood..

"Barry...you have to understand what I am going to say next is for your own and your parents safety"

Barry sat shellshocked. His eyes never leaving the black van. Len grabbed his arm "Barry!"

"Huh?" 

"We are going to have to stay together for some time until I clear things out for you..."

"Huh?"

"Like boyfriends" finished Len

Barry coudn't breathe anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review :-)))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Here is the next chapter!! I want to thank each and every one of you lovely readers who are reading this fic! Thank you so much for support. Sorry for mistakes! 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Barry woke up to cold gentle hands on his cheeks. He heard his name being called over and over. Maybe he should answer the person who was calling him. Slowly opening his eyes Barry was met with Len's blue ones "You are here? That wasn't a dream?" Len shook his head apologetically "Oh.." Barry remembered seeing black spots when Len told him they have to be boyfriends and then darkness 

Len pursed his lips while Mick let out a laugh "You were out for last ten minutes sunshine. Len was about to kiss you... like the guy did in sleeping beauty" 

"Mick.." warned Len. His friend shrugged and turned to face his front

Barry's eyes went comically wide. He covered his mouth with his hand and shook his head "Let me go" his voice was muffled but Len heard it "Barry...please listen to me once...after that your decision will be the last... I won't stop you"

Barry slowly pulled his hand off. He saw the black van was still standing in front of his house. 

"We have to pretend being boyfriends for some days. It's the only way to save you from the people who are after me. If you are with me I promise no one will ever harm you. But if you fight this alone I doubt you will be able to survive a day. Give me few days. I will think a way out for you. Think about your parents Barry. Once they are back in town my rivals will not waste any time in harming them. I am sorry you got involved..."

Barry raised his voice in anger "Sorry? You are sorry? I will die the moment I step out of your car and you are sorry? My parent's lives are at stake and you are sorry? You are asking me to be your boyfriend...a mafia king's boyfriend which freaking the hell out of me and you are sorry? Well Mr Snart let me tell you sorry is not good enough" his chest heaved with short breaths

Len gritted his teeth "And let me remind you Mr Allen I wasn't the one who was playing damsel in distress at the bar. If I hadn't saved you back then, none of this would have happened" 

"I didn't ask for your help! I would have handled him myself" Barry argued to which Mick scoffed "Says the boy who fainted few minutes back"

Barry glared at Mick "I will go to the cops. I am sure they will protect me from your so called rivals" 

"Dave please take us to every police station this town has" Len said to his driver. 

Barry was confused "I think one will do...don't need to go in every station"

Len fixed his cold gaze on Barry "Just wait and watch"

Barry went quiet under Len's gaze. He shifted in his seat making himself comfortable but failed as they pulled out of the parking. They reached at the first station that came into their route. The car again stopped few blocks away from the station. 

"Thank you very much Mr Snart" he pushed the door open and got out of the car. 

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

Len finished counting mentally and Barry hurriedly got inside the car closing the door shut "Oh my God! I saw the same black van parked outside the station. It's them isn't it?" his voice trembling with fear

Len nodded "And you will find it in every station there is in our town. All of them waiting for your arrival"

"This isn't a joke sunshine. In our world when one decides to take revenge against their rival, nothing will stop them..they will find you even of you go hide in hell" Mick spoke from front

Len pointed his finger at Barry "You are alive right now because you are sitting with me"

"Am I suppose to be thanking you? If you hadn't killed my kidnappers, none of this would have happened...but no...Mr Snart had to make a grand entry like a hero and show his power...now tell me whose fault is this?" Barry rambled in rage with his hands raised in air

Mick showed his middle finger at Barry "Ungrateful bastard"

Len too had enough. Here he was trying to save the boy's life and instead of showing some gratitude, the boy was blaming him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Get out!"

"What?"

"I said get out of my car Mr Allen" 

"But..."

"I could have left you to that drunken old man who was going to tear you apart in that bar but I saved you.... I could have ignored my informer when he told me you were kidnapped but I saved you.... I could have let you enter your house and be killed or get kidnapped again to torture but I saved you.."

"Yes but..."

"I have never in my life given my time more than five minutes to anybody but for you I have been sitting in my car for last five hours so now forgive me for being idiot who cared for you and please get out of my car" 

For one second Barry thought this might be his chance to get away from Len. But he also very well knew what was going to happen if he stepped out of the car. He wasn't ready to die. He wanted to live. He wanted to get married to a handsome man. He wanted to adopt five cute chubby kids two boys and three girls. He wanted grandchildrens whom he could tell bed time stories. He wanted to die when he was old not when he hadn't even lost his virginity

"I am sorry" Barry's voice was barely a wisper

Mick grinned from front. It always worked when Len was in anger.

Len smirked "Excuse me but I hear a little loud. What did you say"

"I said I am sorry. I will....ah...what you ....before....I mean...us boyfriends...it's okay by me" Barry felt his cheek turn red

Len hummed "Good decision Mr...Barry" 

"Thank you...for you know...saving my life...yeah thanks" Barry bit his lip.

"You are welcome" said Len who then told his driver to take them home

Barry slumped down in his seat. His mind still processing the situation he was trapped in. He was now going to live a Don. He was going to spend his next few days in middle of guns and goons. He was going to pretend that Len was his boyfriend.

He turned his head to see Len had closed his eyes and was resting his head on the back. His eyes fell at the gun on Len's waist. He shuddered thinking how will he survive next days.

Barry was so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review :-)))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Hugs to all lovely readers!! Thank you so much for reading! Here is my next chapter! Sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

After an hour of fidgeting Barry felt relieved when the car stopped at his destination. The place huge and far from the main city. He gaped at the house. It was more like a mansion that was set beyond the sidewalk towering over him as if trying to intimidate him. Uniquely twisted fence kept the house enclosed, surrounded by neatly trimmed edges. The roof was peaked, slanting down the angel. The windows had purple curtains hanging on which matched the cream colour paint. He coudn't stop admiring the beauty of house. Barry then heard Len talking

"Before we enter I want to make one thing clear. Our fake relationship will be a secret between the four of us. None of my gang members should know about this" Len continued when others gave a nod "Good. It's late so everyone should be sleeping..."

"Except Lisa. She won't sleep until she sees you in one piece" Mick pulled out his liter turning it off and on

"That Train wreck" huffed Len "Barry you have to be very careful in front of Lisa. She is very smart women. If she gets suspicious then there is no stopping her from knowing the truth" Len got out of the car and so did Barry

God knows why but Barry felt a pang of jealousy arouse in him. Who was Lisa? And why did Len feared of her? Huh! So much for a Don. He is afraid of some women. Maybe she is his girlfriend. He had to ask. Just for information...absolutely no other reason "Ah..who is Lisa?" his voice had a tone of jealousy which didn't go unnoticed by Len who smirked "She is myyyy..." he drawled and Barry copied Len opening his own jaw

"Sister" completed Len

Barry closed his mouth. He sighed happily but immediately straightened himself "Okay.. sister ...yeah...whatever"

Dave went to his cabin while Len Mick and Barry walked on the sidewalk towards the house. Barry saw a marble fountain was sitting on the right side of the lawn which had an statue of angel on top. Bushes were trimmed in shapes of animals and flower. Mick stopped Barry by his shoulders "Wait" The confused teacher saw Len walk to one of the bush and dip his hand into one of them

Barry looked at Mick "What is he doing?" 

"Turning off the lazer wires" Mick pointed in front of them. "I can't see anything" Barry's eyes searched for the wires

Mick shook his head "Seriously sunshine....naive or stupid?"

Barry glared at the broad man "Why do you keep calling me sunshine? Barry is a very good name"

Mick shrugged "Your face radiates happiness. I can feel positive vibes from you...it's like you can make anyone happy"

Barry blushed at Mick's words "Thanks"

Mick changed his expression and glared at Barry "If you say this to anyone then I will burn you alive! Got it?"

Barry's face fell and he nodded. Len came back from the bushes. They walked towards the extravagant house, down on the stone path to a black door. On the side there was a electronic device. Len punched some numbers and the door opened. Wow! thought Barry. The security was tight. They stepped inside and Barry was flabbergasted seeing the inside decoration. It was more beautiful than outside. The black and white tiles on the floor glowed like they have been just polished. The walls had light blue paint with sliver brush swipes crossing over it creating a shimmer effect. Many paintings were hung on the wall. A huge shinning chandelier was hanging at the center of the hall. Barry had to admit even if he worked his entire life he wouldn't be able to get that chandelier in his home.

A women who looked younger than Len came out of a room and smacked the man on his arm "Thank God you are alive"

Len laughed lightly hugging his sister "Lisa I am fine" 

So this is Lisa. She looks nice to me. Wonder why Len was so worried about her thought Barry eyeing the women.

"I got the news you send Adonis back to hell where he belonged. Is that true?" Lisa asked her brother

Len nodded "And his right hand man Kurtis. I hit two birds with one stone tonight"

"You are such a jerk. It was so dangerous going after him Len. What if it was a trap?" Lisa's voice held concern 

Mick rolled his eyes. This was a routine for him "I am going to call it a night. Good night everyone. You too sunshine" he walked to the left side of the hall where Barry could see him disappear through the long passage 

Lisa now noticed there was someone else with them. She eyed Barry from top to bottom "Hmm...so the rumours are true Len. You got yourself a boyfriend. He is cute"

Barry felt a blush rising from his neck travelling up to his cheeks. He ducked his head down suddenly finding the urge to count the tiles. 

Lisa cooed "Aww.. look Len he is shy. Where did you find him? Is he going to stay with us? How long? Who else are there in your family? But first things first...why is his face bruised?"

Barry gaped at the woman. Len was so right about his sister. The woman is human form of question mark "Ah...actually...I..Len and me..we.."

Len cleared his throat "Why don't we continue your interview tomorrow morning. We are tired. Let's go Barry" he pulled the teacher by his arm who followed Len stumbling on the way waving bye at Lisa

Lisa crossed her arms. Something was off about the situation to her. But what? She needed to find out. 

Len stopped at his room and let go of Barry's arm. He twisted the knob glancing both ways making sure they were alone and entered into his room. He then pressed the switch on, light flooding his room. When Barry stepped in his eyeballs nearly fell out of his eyes. 

The room was very spacious. It had the scent of fresh lavender flowers which was calming his nerves down. A double size bed was placed right at the center of the room with sliky blue colour comforter neatly folded on top of it. Barry had to stop himself from jumping on the bed and never leave. He saw on one side of the room had a dresser and a double door cupboard. And on other side was a big bookshelf along with a nightstand and a small couch. Good! Len can sleep in the couch. 

Len walked to his cupboard and pulled out two pair of soft Tshirts and pyjamas. He gave one pair to Barry "Wear this for tonight. We will get you new clothes tomorrow"

Barry nodded taking the clothes "Thanks. I need to shower" 

Len pointed his finger at the door next to bookshelf "You will find everything you need. There is an extra toothbrush in the cabinet below sink"

Barry again nodded and went to take his shower. The hot water felt so good to his body. He then wore Len's clothes which were surprisingly warm and comfortable.

When Barry came out of the bathroom he saw Len was stretched out on the bed with a book in his hand "Ah...What are you doing?"

Len looked up from his book "You have a sight problem?"

"What? No"

"Because anyone can see that I am reading a book" Len turned a page

Barry took a step forward "You can do whatever you want in that couch. I want to sleep"

Len raised his eyebrow "I am sleeping in my bed. If you want you can join there is plenty of space for two...if you have a problem...couch is all yours"

Barry stood shocked "I am not sharing bed with you. Get up"

Len didn't answer him

"I am your guest. Is this the way you treat your guest...by making me sleep on couch?"

Again no response

"You are impossible to deal with" Barry huffed

Len sat upright and smirked "What is the matter Barry? Have no self control? Think you can't handle same bed with me"

Barry gasped "What? No!...I mean of course I can handle...you think of controlling your mind...yeah you do that" he then laid at the edge of the bed opposite to Len 

Len stifled his smile. He laid back down and continued to read. After fifteen minutes he heard Barry's voice "I can't sleep"

Len rolled his eyes "Do you want me to sing lullaby?"

Barry turned to face him "Just turn off the lights"

"I am still reading"

"I can't sleep"

"Not my problem"

"Go read in other room"

"This is my room"

"I can't sleep"

"No"

"I hate you"

"Feeling is mutual"

Barry stopped arguing. He was so tired that he didn't even have energy to glare at the older man. He turned back to his other side. 

Two minutes later the switch was turned off. Exactly after an hour Barry was shivering with cold. His hand unconsciously went to the comforter on Len and he pulled it on him. 

A minute later Len pulled back his comforter. Barry groaned in sleep and gave a pull, covering himself again. Len made a small growling sound and yanked back his cover. It went on for another five minutes until both got tired and fell asleep

Barry woke up to a warm body pressed up against him with their legs tangled. His head was burried in someone's broad chest and it felt so good. He hummed happily and pulled the body close to him. Next second his heart sped like it was ready to run for Olympics. 

He slowly looked up to see he was lying in the arms of the Don Leonard Snart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review :-)))


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! This is a long chapter. Hope you guys like it! Sorry for mistakes! 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Barry looked up to see he was lying in the arms of the Don Leonard Snart. 

His instant reaction was to remove himself from Len's warmth. In doing so his head got hit right on the older man's nose. Len abruptly woke up and crunched his face holding a hand on his nose "What the hell?"

Barry jumped out of the bed and squeaked loudly "Why were you holding me?" 

Len rubbed his nose and then yawned stretching his back "Are you forgetting it was two way street? I coudn't breathe when you were squeezing into my personal space"

Barry picked a pillow and threw it on Len's face who caught it with one hand "I did not squeeze you...it was cold at night and you have only one blanket!"

"I wasn't exactly expecting a partner to join me in bed" Len got up and walked towards the bathroom

Barry glared at his back "Did you think of something to get me out of this mess"

Len turned around "I am a human being Barry not a computer that you can type your question and get answers immediately. Give me some time"

"How much time? I have a job to attend...my students are waiting for me" 

"You will have to stay alive to be able to teach your students! Now can you just keep quiet for few minutes so I can take a shower?" Len didn't wait for Barry to answer and went straight in

Barry kicked his leg on the edge of the bed "Aaaw!" he jumped on one feet holding his leg. Okay that hurt a lot. Maybe he should have just broken the vase on the side table

"Is everything alright out there?" Len chuckled as he took his shower

Barry took the vase in his hand and aimed at the door but decided against it "I hate you!" he yelled 

"Feeling is mutual" came back an answer 

Len walked out of the bathroom with only towel wrapped around his waist making Barry's eyes go wide. The teacher suddenly felt the room temperature had sky rocketed to hundered degrees. Len had well toned body. Big arms were definitely a nice view with few veins sticking out. He knew Len was strong by the way he held him last night but seeing him half naked brought all sorts of dirty thoughts in his head. He did see a lot of scars on his body and guessed each scar might have its own story to tell. 

Barry gulped down the lump in his throat "I....you...should get a muscle...no I mean shower! Yeah I want to take a shower" he congratulated himself mentally for finishing last line without babbling

Len smirked walking towards his cupboard "It's all yours"

Barry nodded and literally ran to the bathroom and maybe take care of some personal business.

Len took a deep breath. He sat down on the bed and fixed his eyes on the door where stood the young man who was slowly taking his heart away from him. He did find him attractive the moment he laid his eyes on him. Today when he woke up Barry was sleeping in his arms with mouth slightly open. He didn't want to disturb him so he pretended to sleep. He looked adorable and Len wanted to keep him forever. He fitted so perfectly against him. His young and innocent face looked even more beautiful in his sleep.

Len let out a laugh. What was he thinking? How could he have feelings for somebody. How could he wish to be happy. Even if he did feel something how could he even think Barry would return his feelings back. The boy hated him. He hated his world. He hated the fact that Len was a criminal and had killed so many lives. 

Their world were totally different. Barry's world was surrounded by his parents and students who loved him unconditionally and Len's world consisted of blood and guns. Barry would never accept to be with someone like him. Len will have to pretend that he hates him so it will be easy on his heart when Barry leaves. So what if he is attracted towards him. The main point was that Barry hates him.

He got dressed and handed Barry a pair of clothes. His phone was rang and he picked it up to answer "Yes Paul...what do you have for me?"

Barry heard a knock on the door. He saw Len was busy talking so he decided to open the door. He twisted the knob and froze when the door was pushed open and the nuzzle of a gun was pointed right in the middle of his temple. A young man who looked same age like his was grinning at him "So it is true what Lisa said. Len did bring a pet in this house"

Barry stood in shock. A part of him wanted to scream at the man for calling him pet but a huge part of also warned that it wouldn't be wise to move. He was visibly shaking on his feet

The man scoffed "Len sure has a bad taste. You can barely handle the sight of a gun. You are disgrace to his personality"

"What's going on?" Len stood in front of Barry and pulled the teacher behind him who sighed in relief "Hartley what are you doing here?"

Hartley smiled "I just came to say Hi to your boyfriend"

"You pull a gun on him?" Len hissed at Hartley

"Oh come on Boss..no harm done. Let's go..everyone is waiting for breakfast" Hartley started pulling Len with him not even waiting for Barry to come

Barry frowned. Okay first things first. He did not like Hartley. He did not like when he pointed a gun at him. He did not like the way he talks to Len and he did not like when he touched his boyfriend... his fake boyfriend.

Len halted his steps. He slowly removed Hartley's hand from his arm and turned back to Barry "Let's go Barry. Breakfast is ready" he held his hand out and the teacher quickly grasped it. He saw a small blush crept on young man which made him smile

Hartley pouted and the three walked to the hall. Barry saw the table was huge. Actually everything was huge about this house. Len and Barry took seats beside each other. Hartley sat right opposite to Len who kept smiling at the older man. Barry chose to ignore that it affected him in anyway.

"Morning sunshine" Mick greeted as he chewed on toast

"Good Morning Mick"

Len straightened "Barry I would like to introduce to my gang. You have met Mick...he is as close as a brother. She is Lisa my sister...the person sitting beside her is Cisco, he is Lisa's husband also very good at computers. He usually handles our security systems. Cisco waved at Barry who gave a smile. And this is Hartley...he has a perfect aim....as in a sharp shooter in our group. 

Hartley glared at Barry who frowned. What the hell is his problem. What did I ever do to you? thought Barry

"And everybody this is Barry Allen my...boyfriend. He is a teacher by profession and will be staying with us for few days" Len finished his introductions

Lisa drank her orange juice "So tell me Barry...when did you two meet"

Two voices were heard together 

Barry "November"

Len "October"

Both glared at each other 

Cisco was confused "November or October?"

"It was 31st October at midnight but Barry always says its 1st November" Len quickly came up with an answer

Hartley rolled his eyes "That's what happens when you date a teacher"

Lisa asked her second question "Where did you meet?"

Barry "Museum"

Len "Bar"

Mick was grinning as he ate. They are so screwed.

Len laughed lightly "You mean after you followed me from the museum to the bar"

Barry gave a kick to Len's leg who kicked him back "Come on Len...you followed me from the bar to the museum. You are forgetting things nowadays"

They locked eyes with each other, none of them backing down until Len realised all were staring at them. He cleared his throat "Of course Babe" 

Barry blinked at him "Babe?"

"Yes Babe..you are right I followed you and fell for your charms...happy?" he wispered the last word gritting his teeth

Barry slowly nodded blushing. Babe? Why did it sound so good to his ears.

Hartley made a dislike sound and continued eating. Lisa on the other hand smiled at her brother. He just confirmed her doubt. Something was definitely going on between them.

"I think that's enough for now! Let's eat" Len took a bite from his plate

When all were almost finished Lisa asked her final question "Did you guys have sex?"

Barry who was drinking orange juice choked on his drink and started coughing badly. Len got up from the chair and patted softly on Barry's back. He glared at his sister "What is your problem Lise?"

"I am sorry. I was just.."

Cisco caught her arm "Let it go baby. Give the guy some break"

Lisa ducked her head down "I am sorry. I didn't mean to..."

Barry finally got his breathing under control "It's okay" he smiled at Lisa letting her know they were okay

"Everyone...meeting room in ten minutes. I have an important announcement to make" Len walked away dialing a number on his phone

Cisco asked Mick "Hey big guy! Any idea what's the meetings about?"

Mick shrugged "Don't care. As long as I get to burn things...anything is fine by me"

Lisa giggled "Let's go then. Don't want Len to keep waiting"

The gang then seated in the meeting room where Len paced on the floor "We have a problem" he looked at his gang, all of them remained unmoved. It was nothing new for them. Everyday they lived with danger and were well aware of the consequences. The only person who got tensed after hearing the word 'problem' was Barry. Poor boy was trapped against his will in his world. He didn't deserve this. But if he hadn't made this decision Barry would surely be dead by now

"What problem? Tell me...I will burn the source itself so there will be no problem" Mick played with his liter

Len stopped pacing "Not now!" he continued "As you all know I have got rid of Adonis and his right hand man Kurtis. Many of their followers and friends are angry and want to take revenge on me. That is the main reason why Barry is here. They have reached his house and it's dangerous for him to stay alone. We have to be very careful for few days until the matter is cooled down. I want everyone to lay low for sometime. Don't take any new contracts or make deals...got it?"

"Yeah sure"

"We get it...lay low"

"Whatever you say Boss"

Len spoke again "One more thing....we have an invitation to a party...Hawkes celebration"

Lisa gasped and then squeaked out loud "You are not kidding right? The Hawke celebrations? Oh my God!" 

Len nodded

"I can't believe they invited us!" Cisco's voice matched Lisa's

"Yoo hoo!" Hartley jumped on his place and Mick had a broad smile on his face 

Barry nudged Cisco "What is all the fuss about Hawke celebrations?"

"Dude! Hawke is the upper level Don. Greater than us. His gang has the most dangerous criminals from the world. They are the masters of crime. Every year they organise a party where only those leaders are allowed who Hawke think are good enough in their field. We never got invited before...I still can't believe it" Cisco's mouth hung open as if imagining what would it be like in the party

Lisa too was excited "Is it because you killed Adonis thar we are getting invited?"

Len nodded again

Hartley ran up to Len and gave him a hug "You are simply the best" Len saw Barry's jaw muscle tightened as he looked away. Was he jealous?

"Good job Boss" Mick got up and congratulated his friend

Barry on other hand felt the annoying butterflies were back in his stomach. He chewed his fingernails feeling extremely nervous. Something was not right. He chuckled softly. Why should I worry. I will be sitting here safe in this huge mansion. It's not like Len was going to ask him to come

"You are coming with us Barry" Len said looking directly into Barry's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup! It's going to get more crazy from here. I hope you lovely readers are still with me. Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review :-)))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Here goes the next chapter! Sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"Barry you are coming with us" Len said looking directly into his eyes

Barry stared at Len for a good minute and then got up from his chair and left the room. All were surprised at Barry's sudden departure "What happened to him?" asked Cisco

"Nothing! He needs time to adjust..our work is new for him" Len tried to make excuse but inside he knew Barry would be freaking out upon hearing that he has to attend a mafia party

Lisa placed her hand on Len's arm "You should talk to him" 

Len nodded "We will be leaving at eight in the evening" he then went straight to his room knowing he would find Barry

He pushed his door and wasn't surprise to see Barry pacing like a wild animal in a cage. He cleared his throat "You are going to make a hole in my room if you don't stop pacing"

Barry exploded with anger "Shut up! What were you thinking Len? Me coming over to that obnoxuois party of yours where let me remind you (he signed with his hands) "worlds dangerous criminals" are going to discuss who's going to be next victim? Who's life are they going to take? And what if...what if I am the lucky one because the fucking fate decided to make us boyfriends" his face and eyes were red as he drew heavy breaths

Len remained silent until Barry was done. He crossed the distance between them and caught the boy by his arm "When will you understand in your thick skull of yours that I am not going to let anything happen to you! If I wanted you dead then you wouldn't be standing here right now" 

Barry wrenched his arm away "Then why are you asking me to come?"

Len tried to calm his own anger down by taking a deep breath. He again took hold of Barry's arm and made him sit on the bed "Keep your mouth shut and listen to me"

Barry got scared under Len's loud commanding voice. He started playing with the hem of his shirt "You...you can stop staring.. as if you are going to eat me alive"

Len coudn't help but smile at Barry's sentence. Mick was right when he called him sunshine. The boy could bring smile to anyone's face. He moved away from the bed "You will come with me to the party and I will introduce you to Hawke" 

Barry looked up at Len but the older man pointed his finger to stop him from talking "I will ask him to announce that you are my beloved so no one will lay a finger on you or your parents"

Barry stared at Len "Do you think it is going to work?"

Len smirked "You don't know about Hawke. His word is considered final decision. If anyone dares to go against him then he will be dead within an hour"

"Why would he listen to you?"

Len hummed "Because Barry...right now I am in his good books. I am sure he won't deny my request"

Barry looked at Len with hopeful eyes "Are you sure?"

Len nodded

"Okay let's do this. I will come"

"I already told Mick to get you a suit for the evening. Trust me. It's going to fine" Len's voice was assuring

"Thank you"

Len stared at him "Thank me when it's all over"

EVENING AT EIGHT

Len Barry along with others sat in a limo which took them to another two hour ride from Len's house. All men had black suit on them and Lisa wore a long black gown looking beautiful with her diamond necklace. Though to Barry it looked more like they were going to attend Oscar ceremony. 

When all were busy talking about the party, Barry was trembling beside Len. His eyes were fixed on the road and he was breathing faster. Even without looking at his side Len could feel Barry shaking next to him. He squeezed his knee to stop him from moving his legs up and down. The teacher gave a small smile at him. Len was with him

What could go wrong

They arrived at an open plot with a huge mansion in the middle of it. Barry frowned upon reaching. There was no lights in the mansion. It did look ten times bigger than Len's house but it was covered in darkness "Are you sure you got the right address? This place seems abandoned"

Hartley scoffed at Barry's question and then laughed at the teacher

Mick spoke in rough voice "You expected some music band players and firecrackers on our arrival?"

Barry looked confused so Cisco cleared his throat "What Mick is trying to say...this is biggest mafia celebration. All Don's from different country are going to be present. You wanna lay low so cops won't be able to find this place"

"Oh...party without lights?" Barry's confusion never left his face

Len squeezed his knee again "Just come inside okay. You will understand everything"

Barry nodded and they got out of the limo. The gang was stopped at the main entrance by two big muscular men "Code"

Len put on his fearless expression "3450"

One of the men nodded and the other spoke "We to have check you all. Hawke said No Guns"

"Go ahead. Do your job" Len spread his arms wide allowing the men to check for any weapons

Same procedure was repeated to all except Lisa. Another lady was called from inside and she was checked by her.

Len and his gang were then led to a door in the darkness. As soon as the door opened light flooded into their eyes. Barry blinked couple of times to get adjust to the lights.

The room was enormous. It was cream coloured wall with old art paintings that decorated the wall. The room was heavily scented with alcohol and smoking cigars. Barry coughed as he inhaled the heavy smoke

"Hmm...delicious" commented Mick

Len turned to face his gang "Everybody behave. Barry don't leave my side"

Barry just nodded still staring at all the people with wide eyes. Cisco and Lisa walked to left side of the room while Mick met some of their old dealers. Hartley gave a glare at Barry and made himself busy with another man.

"Who is Hawke?" Barry asked eyeing the room 

Len's eyes were also searching for the leader. He hoped Hawke would agree with his request or else the boy would surely have a heart attack at the end of the party "Wait here"

Barry caught Len by his arm "What? Where are you going?"

"I am going to get us drinks" Len pointed at the bar section

Barry hissed in his ears "We did not come here for drinks! Go talk to Hawke"

Len wispered back faking a smile "Barry we just stepped in a minute ago. Have a little patience"

Barry thought Len was right. They should wait for atleast ten minutes "Fine. But I don't drink" 

"Pretend!"

Len went to the bar section and got two glasses of beer. He handled one to Barry who crunched his nose smelling the liquid "You seriously don't drink or just like to be in good books?"

Barry glared at Len "Drinking and smoking is injurious to health"

Len smiled "I agree. But we all are allowed to have fun once in a while"

"There is no fun in drinking" 

A hard voice spoke from Barry's back "You don't like the drinks served in here?"

Barry jerked and turned around so quickly that his beer got spilled on the man's coat. The man glared at Barry. His eyes held nothing but death in them. They were as black as devils soul. Barry moved few steps back at Len, eyes widening with fear. He heard Len wisper next to him

"Hawke"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review :-)))


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you Thank you Thank you sooooooo much for reading this fic!! It really brings a huge smile on my face! On to next chapter! Sorry for any mistakes! 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Hawke was considered the leader of the criminal world. He is ruthless criminal with no mercy in his heart. Standing 5 feet 6 inches and pushing the scales to 300 pounds the fifty five year old, not only according to FBI had his fingers on usual pots like contract murders drug trafficking extortion money laundering and weapons trafficking but also tax fraud stock manipulations which gave him a convenient back channel to financial system

The leader was strolling proudly in the hall wearing his white shiny suit. He smiled when all bowed at him knowing that they were not bowing in respect but out of fear. As Hawke walked he heard a conversation. A young man was commenting on the drinks. He raised an eyebrow. Who dared to say anything about his celebration. He called out to the young man "You don't like the drinks being served"

The next thing he knew his coat was soaked in cold beer. He glared at the boy with his black eyes wanting to pull a hole in his head

"Hawke" wispered Len

Oh No! thought Barry. Of all the people in the hall he had to bump into Hawke and also spill cold beer on the Don's expensive coat. His luck coudn't get any better. There goes his ticket of getting out of this world. Even if he manages to get out of Len's life, Hawke will surely burry him alive in one of these huge pillars that stood in the hall

Barry what did you do? thought Len. The boy was literally asking for a death wish. How was he suppose to make a request after this blunder from the boy. Before he could apologize Barry came forward and stood right in front of Hawke. He pulled out a hankerchief and wiped Hawke's coat

"I am so so sorry Sir! ...I...I didn't know you...you were right behind me...you should really give a warning sign..you know...like...like..yeah maybe like wear a bell..."

"Barry!.." Len called out to stop his rambling

Hawke grabbed Barry's wrist "Bell? You think I am some kind of animal"

Barry laughed lightly. He continued babbling in his nervous state "No! I mean your personality does match with a beast.. was just saying...warning would be nice...you know...so we don't get ourselves killed..."

"Name!" Hawke's voice was demanding

Len stood beside Barry "Please forgive him Hawke...he is.."

"Name!" Hawke repeated in his cold voice. 

Len pursed his lips "I am Leonard Snart ...he is..."

Hawke had a small smile on his face "Leonard Snart? I heard about you. You took out Adonis right?"

Len nodded confidently 

"Hmm..I like your style. He was nuisance to our world. Good riddance" Hawke pulled out a cigar and smoked few puffs. He saw Barry coughed clearing the smoke from his face "Who is this kid?"

Len spoke before Barry could open his mouth again "He is with me Hawke...Barry Allen"

Hawke had a small smile on his face "Beast huh? I like that name Hawke the Beast! Interesting boy. I like him" he ruffled Barry's hair 

Len was shocked. Damn the boy can make anyone smile with his charms.

Barry was also taken aback by Hawke's reaction. The way Len had hyped about the man, he was expecting a bullet in his forehead. Huh! Len worries for no reason. This man seemed nice "I am sorry about your coat" Hawke waved shrugging it off "I don't know why but I am not mad at you"

Barry smiled and looked at Len as if asking him to talk about them. Len gave a small nod "Hawke I wanted to make a request"

Hawke raised his eyebrow "What would that be?"

"I want you to make an announc..."

A man came and wispered something in Hawke's ears "Is it ready?" The man nodded in response

"Good! Let's go. I will talk to you later Snart" Hawke moved away before Len could finish his sentence

Barry tried to follow Hawke out but Len stopped him "Stop it! You are not in a school party and he is not your buddy"

"Why didn't you talk about us?" Barry raised his voice to which Len placed his finger on his lips "Ssshh" They stared into each others eyes. Len enjoying the fact that Barry's lips were so soft under his finger. He wondered how it would feel to have between his teeth. He slowly moved his finger on the pink lips. A small shiver ran across Barry's body as Len caressed his lips. He didn't know why but he felt like he was melting under Len's touch and to say he had just laid a finger on him

"Someone's definitely enjoying this party" Mick grinned at the pair

Len took off his finger and if he was not wrong he heard Barry make a protesting sound. He smirked at his friend "Mick I hope you are behaving"

Mick scoffed "I wasn't the one who was just about to kiss in public"

Barry took a step back and blushed deeply "We weren't kissing...he was...he was just... I was..."

"Nevermind sunshine! I can clearly see the cupid hovering over you guys" Mick continued teasing

Len rolled his eyes and pulled Barry with him. Mick laughed out loud "You can't hide from the cupid"

Len was searching for Hawke when a voice boomed in a mike "Ladies and Gentlemen...please can I have your attention"

All the people in the room turned towards the voice. A man who Len recognised as Geoffrey stood on the center stage with Hawke sitting in a big black chair behind him. Geoffrey was one of Hawke's most trustworthy person "We hope you are enjoying this party"

There was a roar from the crowd "Good. Hawke has arranged this celebration for one more reason. Jules...please do the honours"

A minute later Jules, another member of Hawke's gang brought a huge plate covered with red velvet cloth and on the top was placed a big single blue diamond. It sparkled under the lights of the hall. Barry could hear many gasps and cheers around the huge hall. He himself coudn't take his eyes off the beautiful diamond.

"One of the reason behind today's celebration is this exquisite blue diamond. I have great pride to announce that this beauty is now Hawke's property" Geoffrey pointed at the diamond

Barry wispered in Len's ears "He stole the diamond.."

Len sighed "No...the Queen decided to gift Hawke a worth of 250 million dollar stone"

"Why can't you answer in yes or no?"

Len didn't answer him instead joined the audience who clapped and cheered for Hawke. Lisa stood with her mouth hung open. Cisco chuckled beside her "Close your mouth honey...you are literally drooling"

Lisa elbowed her husband "I want that" Cisco smiled at her "I think it's a little out of my league"

"Everybody can now enjoy tonight's feast" Geoffrey took the diamond to Hawke "Sir..should I keep it back safely"

Hawke nodded "Take good care of it Geoffrey"

Suddenly the lights went out and all were left in complete darkness "What the hell?" Hawke frowned "Who turned off the lights?"

Barry felt someone bump into him. His immediate reaction was to catch Len's arm "Len.."

Len placed his hand on top of Barry's "It's okay... I am right here"

A minute later the room was flooded with lights. Barry slowly let go of Len's arm and sighed in relief "What is going on?"

Len narrowed his eyes with a nagging feeling that something was wrong. He could feel it in the air "I don't know..but something is not right"

Barry shrugged it off "Come on Len...let's talk to Hawke. He seems in nice mood because of the diamond"

Len nodded and they walked towards Hawke. When they were a feet away Geoffrey yelled "Sir...the diamond is gone!"

Barry and Len froze at their place and Hawke stood up from his chair "What?!?"

Wispers and gasps were again heard across the hall. All wondering who had the courage to steal the diamond from Hawke

"Someone stole it when the lights went out....I am so sorry sir..." Geoffrey's voice held guilt

Hawke growled from his place "SEAL THIS PLACE! SEARCH EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM! I WANT MY DIAMOND! I WON'T LET ANYONE LEAVE UNTIL I FIND IT!"

Everyone in the hall were eyeing each other with suspicious eyes. The exit doors closed with ominous boom that echoed throughout the hall. 

"I AM GOING TO SKIN THE PERSON ALIVE WHO DARED TO TAKE MY BEAUTY" Hawke yelled at the crowd eyes scanning everyone in the room, lastly stopping at Barry

"Oh No" wispered Barry "Why is he staring at me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review :-)))


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Heartfelt thanks to all my lovely readers for kudos and comments! On with the next chapter! Sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Barry saw Hawke's eyes were on him "Oh no..ah Len... why is Hawke staring at me?" his hand clutched tightly on Len's coat. Len didn't answer him. He saw the tension flood in the room as Hawke's men came forward with guns in their hands. Some of Don's protested that they didn't need to be checked but one look from Hawke silenced them. Many of them started accusing each other for stealing the diamond. Even Len was not spared. Few of his rivals accused him that he wanted the diamond for his newly formed boyfriend.

Len tried to keep his anger in control for the sake of Barry. He knew starting a fight would just add fuel to the fire. One of Hawke's men came to them and caught Barry by his arm and dragged him to one side of the room "Stay here!" Len kept quiet knowing it was best option under the situation

Small group of eight people in one were made. Barry and Len were in separate groups. Barry had Mick in his group but that didn't ease his fear. He kept looking at Len who was giving him assurance through his eyes. He scooted closer to Mick who sighed "Relax sunshine... it's not that you have the diamond" Barry shook his head "Mick..is he really going to skin the person who took the diamond?" Mick shrugged "I would burn them instead"

Hartley was with Len who stood close to the older man. He smiled at Barry cunningly when he placed his hand on Len's shoulder and wispered something in his ears. 

Hawke yelled once again "Check each and every one of them! I want my diamond!"

Each group was being checked by three men. As the group were being cleared they were told to huddle in corner. When Cisco and Lisa were cleared they were being pushed aside into huddled group.

They were down to three groups. Barry saw Len was being checked when a Hawke's men his spoke to him harshly "Spread your arms and legs" Mick gruffed "Hey! Go easy man" Barry gave a small smile to Mick and did what he was told. Another guy checked Mick. The man checking Barry ran his hand on his legs when a loud voice was heard

"I FOUND IT!" Jules yelled from the third group at his leader catching the culprit with his neck and pushing him down on the floor. Jules holded the diamond in his hand "It was in his pocket" 

Hawke growled at the man "How dare you! You thought you could get away with my diamond?"

The man was in tears and started shaking with fear "I am sorry....sorry...please let me explain...this is not.."

Before the man could finish his sentence a loud bang echoed in the room. Hawke had shot the man who fell face forward with a bullet hole in his temple and blood staining the floor underneath him.

Barry closed his ears with his hands at the sudden sound. An intense wave of fear cursed through his body. His breathing became fast deep and then shallow. His eyes were glued to the dead man on the floor. He could feel his heart thumping loudly in his chest. Mick came into his view. Barry saw his lips were moving but he coudn't hear him due to loud ringing in his ears

Mick cursed aloud and then called his friend "Len!"

Len saw Barry was trembling where he stood as Mick failed to calm him down. He immediately knew what was happening. Barry was having a panic attack. Without thinking further he rushed towards Barry but was stopped by one of Hawke's men "You are not suppose to move"

Len's voice was dangerously cold "Get out of my way" he pushed the man away and took quick steps to the frightened boy

The man was about to follow Len but Hawke stopped him "Let him go to the boy"

Mick moved out of the way letting Len take his place. The older man gently took hold of Barry's wrist and gave a slight pull "Hey..Barry calm down...you are okay...take it easy"

Barry stood in shock not being able to hear Len's soft words. His eyes were wide with tears glistening in them. Len and Mick shared a look. The broad man then moved in front of Barry blocking his view from the dead man on the floor. Len again tried "Look at me Barry...come on focus...look at me"

Barry slowly turned his eyes and saw Len was standing beside him "L..Len..he is.."

"Breathe Barry...don't talk....Just Breathe.." Len talked softly

Barry shook his head "I....can't...too tight" he pointed at his chest

"Yes you can Barry...in and out...do it with me...in and out" Len instructed while rubbing at his chest. Barry followed his actions trying to get precious air into his lungs. After ten minutes Barry was able to calm down. He slumped forward into Len's arms who hugged him tightly "It's okay...keep breathing"

Len saw the hall had gone into silent mode and all the eyes were on them. He could see his friends and rivals were talking in wispers. This was not suppose to happen. He just gave a front row show to them on his feelings for the boy and confirmed that Barry was indeed his boyfriend

Hawke rubbed his forehead "Get rid of that disgusting body. This celebration is over" Dead body was immediately removed and the party attendees who looked unpleased made their way out. Hawke walked towards Len "Is he alright?"

Barry reluctantly broke the hug and nodded "I am sorry" Hawke eyed the boy. He didn't know why but he felt a strange liking towards the boy. He was a cold hearted murderer but for the first time in his life he regreted his decision killing a man "Snart...take care of him okay"

Len wanted to talk about his plan but it was no use now since everyone had already left. He will now have to find another way them to get out of their fake relationship. 

Hawke walked away from them giving a final look at Barry who still seemed to be in shock. Cisco Lisa and Hartley joined them "Big brother...let's get the hell out of here" Lisa said looking at Barry

Len sighed and led Barry out of the hall. The teacher was silent on their way home. His moves were robotic when they reached at their place. Cisco Mick and Lisa tried to cheer him up by saying funny jokes but the latter remained quiet. The trio felt bad for the boy and wished his smile would come back soon on his face. Hartley was mentally cursing Barry as he was taking all the attention.

Cisco and Lisa said their goodnights and went to their room. Hartley was next to go. Mick patted Barry's back "Goodnight sunshine" he gave a last look at Len and left the pair alone

Barry slowly walked towards their bedroom and pushed open the door. He knew the older man was following him so as soon as Len came he, Barry threw himself on him and hugged with all his strength

At first Len didn't know how to react. His hands remained to his sides as Barry nearly knocked the wind out of him "Barry?" After few seconds he heard a small voice "Thank you"

Len frowned. What was Barry thanking him for? Their plan to talk to Hawke had failed...he had to witness a murder...he had a panic attack infront of everybody...so what was he thankful for "Why are thanking me?"

Barry pulled away "For helping me before...I thought....it was so suffocating...you didn't have to but you did...thank you"

"But Barry we coudn't talk to Hawke" Len's voice held regret "You will have to wait for few days...I am sorry"

Barry bit his lip "It's okay. I know it's not going to be easy...I really don't like your world..and...and I just want to go back being a teacher...but what I saw today...you live in danger...with danger...all of you...I now understand it's not easy to just go and say we are together.."

Len was glad Barry was being cooperative. He walked to the cupboard and pulled out his night clothes "Don't worry. I will think of something else...you will not have to stay for long"

Barry nodded taking off his coat and straightened it few times to remove the wrinkle parts. Suddenly an shiny blue item fell off his coat and rolled down infront of him. The object only stopped rolling after it landed near Len's feet

Len's eyes went wide which matched Barry's. The two pair of eyes were fixed on the item below them

"Barry...why is a 250 million dollar stone lying on my bedroom floor?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know many of you guessed it that someone had planted the diamond in Barry which is still true but I have some plans for this fic which didn't include Barry getting caught this early. I didn't mention in my reply to the reviews because I didn't want to give away spoilers! I hope you guys understand.
> 
> Secondly some of you may ask why didn't Barry have panic attack when he saw two dead bodies for first time when Len rescued him. Well as you can remember he didn't actually see it happen. He was lying face down to the floor but today the murder took infront of his eyes so it triggered a panic attack. I hope the confusion is cleared.
> 
> Okaaay enough of my ramblings but please don't forget to leave a review :-)))


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! I am back again!! Sorry for long wait. I had gone out of town for vacation and had a wonderful time. I will be updating regularly now. Hope you like my next chapter! Sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Len picked up the diamond, eyes fixed on the dazzling stone. Barry stood stunned for few seconds and then ran to Len "Oh my God Len! How did...is that...how did...is that the....how did...Len"

Len hushed Barry "Lower your voice"

"I swear Len.. I have no idea how it got in my coat..I swear ..." Barry's voice got more louder 

"Will you shut up for a minute and give rest to your tongue" Len hissed at the teacher. Barry opened his mouth then closed it. He pouted but remained quiet

Len narrowed his brows thinking how did the diamond reach into Barry's coat. Was it even real? He walked to his bookshelf and tried to read the letters through the diamond but he coudn't. Len then blew his breath on the stone and it dispersed immediately without leaving a fog. 

"What are you doing?" Barry was confused 

Len faced him "This is real Barry. The diamond is real"

Barry stared at Len "What? But..if this is the real diamond then what about the one that was found on that man"

Len thought for a moment "It should be a fake one"

"Wait wait...I don't understand what is going on"

Len held the stone tightly in his palm "He would have replaced the fake one when he stole the real diamond but he didn't...so it means we have a mystery thief who actually stole the stone before our dead guy could"

Barry was still confused "Are you saying the dead man didn't steal the real diamond and he died for nothing?"

Len nodded

"So now there is another guy who stole the diamond"

Len again nodded

"But why steal it and put it in my coat?"

"Consider it as your bad luck" Len said as if it was so obvious thing at the moment. Barry glared at Len "My bad luck started the moment I met you".Len waved his hand dismissing Barry's comment "My best guess is the thief panicked the last moment and decided to hide the diamond in your coat or my second guess is he did it purposely to target you" Len knew there were many rivals who wanted to take revenge on him. Now with Barry on his side, the boy was an easy target

"You mean someone wanted to take revenge on you and thought it would be easy to just get me killed?"

"I am not sure Barry....but yeah maybe"

Barry's mind flashed back where Hawke shot the man dead. His breathing quickened thinking what would happen if the leader found out that the diamond was in his coat "We should return it back Len! Now! I don't want to die...Oh my God...he will kill me.. I am so dead"

Len placed the stone on the near table when he saw Barry was freaking out again. Fearing he would have an another panic attack, Len crossed the distance between them and tried to calm the boy down "Barry no one is going to kill you...relax okay"

"Didn't you see what he did to that man...Hawke will kill me... I am going to die..."

"Barry..."

Barry kept on rambling as he paced "I don't want to die...I want to live...and get married...adopt kids...live happy life..."

Len paced with the boy trying to get hold on his arm to stop him but it was getting difficult as Barry was walking all over the room "He is going to kill me...what about my parents...no..no...they are going to be so devastated"

"Calm down Barry....you are thinking way too much" Len got hold of Barry's arm but the latter wrenched it away "I am going to die virgin...I am so dead"

Len jerked his head at the news. Well that was definitely new information. He shook his head and followed Barry who was now pacing near the bed. Len now had a tight grip on Barry's both arms "Barry...listen to me...Barry"

Barry struggled to get free and in doing so he lost his balance and fell backwards on the bed pulling Len with him. Barry froze when Len was on top of him who now had pinned both his wrist beside his head. Once again their eyes locked with each other. Len could feel Barry's hot breath on his face. He gazed into hazel eyes of the boy beneath him and then travelled down to the lips. The older man thought if he could bend down just a little bit to taste the deliciously looking lips.

Barry felt Len's weight on him was perfect. His deep blue eyes held so much courage and... concern for him. He gave a small push at Len's body and stopped himself from moaning as their crotch rubbed against each other. Why did he feel so good. He was losing control on himself. Why did he wish that Len would tear all his clothes and take him right there. Mark him as his forever. 

They stayed in that position for few seconds until Barry spoke in low voice "Len...ahmm...could you get up?" his face went red crimson 

Len blinked and he quickly pulled himself off the boy "Sorry" he then sat beside Barry who was still blushing

"Listen Barry... I have promised to keep you safe and I will. If anybody ever thinks of laying a finger on you they will have to face me first" Len's voice was soft and assuring

Barry looked at him "I know Len. I...I trust you. But what are we going to do?" 

"Why don't you go take a shower and rest for the night. I will think of something" Len walked towards his cupboard and gave Barry his clothes which Mick had bought for him. Barry wanted to protest but a look from Len silenced him. He went to take his shower.

Barry had fallen into deep slumber within seconds. Len could hear his little snores from the couch where he was currently sitting with the diamond in his hand. He smiled how innocent the boy looked in his sleep. He didn't want to scare Barry but Len knew how dangerous situation they were in. 

By morning Hawke will come to know that he has the fake diamond. That means he will search hell and back for the real one. In doing so by evening all the underworld will know that the real diamond is missing. If Len could remember clearly only six people were left during the checking and three of them belonged to his gang. Himself Mick and Barry. It wouldn't take long for Hawke to come to his doorstep for the diamond. And if he finds out that the real diamond was in Barry's coat then only God can save the teacher from Hawke's wrath

A shudder ran through his body thinking of another outcome. In his world there was a rule known as finders keepers. Since everybody will know that Hawke doesn't have the real diamond, they will try to get the diamond for themselves. Which meant not only Hawke but rest of the underworld will be ready to kill him and his gang in order to claim the expensive stone. 

Len wasn't scared for himself. He and his gang were always ready to face any situation. The only thing that made Len worry was the safety of the boy who was sleeping peacefully in his bed. Len got up and walked towards Barry. He slowly brushed the hair that covered his forehead and sighed. Barry didn't deserve to be here. He should be in his world where there was no guns and blood was involved. 

Len started pacing, eyes never leaving the sleeping form of the boy. He needed to think. He needed to think how can he protect him. How will he keep him safe from Hawke and other Dons who are eagerly waiting to get their hands on his "Boyfriend". There was only one way. He pulled his cell and dialed a number "This is Leonard Snart...I need to speak with Hawke" 

NEXT MORNING

Barry woke up and saw he was alone in the bed. Len's side was empty. He got up and saw Len was tying his shoelace "Where are you going so early?" his voice heavy with sleep

Len looked up to see Barry's adorable sleeping face. His hair was messy and eyes still half closed. All he could think was to hold him tightly in his arms. 

"Len?" Barry got out of the bed and walked towards the older man

Len broke from his thoughts "I am going to meet Hawke and give him the real diamond"

Barry now remembered last night events "Hawke? He knows we have the real stone?"

Len nodded "I called him last night. It's better to clear the misunderstanding before it's too late. I will give his diamond back"

Barry frowned "He isn't angry with us?"

Len shrugged "No idea. All he said was to meet him today with the stone"

Barry could feel something was not right. Hawke was a cold hearted dangerous criminal. He woudn't just forgive this easily "Wait for me. I am coming with you"

Len shook his head "No you are not. You will stay safe in this house"

Barry crossed his arms "I am not going to let you face Hawke alone. The diamond was in my coat...so it's my fault"

"I said you are not coming. Besides Mick and Hartley are coming with me. You will be safe with Cisco and Lisa" Len used his stern voice but Barry remained unfazed "You don't scare me Len! Let me come with you"

Len took a step forward "You have no idea how dangerous it will be once you step your foot outside this house. I can't take that risk. You are my responsibility and I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe"

"What about your safety Len? I can't... I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happens to you because of me...I just can't.." Barry voice became a wisper

Len stared at the boy. Barry cared for him. He cared for his safety. He cared for his life. Why? "Barry.."

Barry looked at the older man "I am coming and that is final"

Len thought for a moment "Okay...go get ready and then we will go together". Barry smiled and it went straight to Len's heart. The teacher was going to be dead of him.

Barry quickly walked towards the bathroom when he heard a sound of door clicking shut with a lock. His eyes widened as he ran to the now locked door. He banged on frame "Len! This is cheating! Open the door"

Len stood outside, his hand reaching to touch the wooden frame. There was no way he could take Barry with him. He had no idea how Hawke was going to react. He was going to take the blame on him saying the stone was in his pocket. He needed to get rid of the diamond as soon as possible. Because of this piece of stone not only his but Barry's life was in danger. Before the word gets out that he has the real diamond Len decided to return it to it's actual owner

Barry kept banging on the door "Len please! Let me come with you...Len!" There was no response from outside and after few seconds Barry heard footsteps indicating Len had gone. He slumped down on the floor "Please be careful Len. Please come back safe" 

AT HAWKE'S HOUSE

Len Mick and Hartley entered the huge mansion after being checked twice. He held the diamond in a small pouch. Never in his life Len ever feared for his life but right now he was scared. He was scared for his life. He was scared if he will be able to make it out alive. He wanted to go home and see Barry's face again. See him smile again. See him blush again. See him sleeping peacefully again. Hear his little snores again. He wanted to live...for Barry

Hartley wispered into Len's ears "We should have taken the damn teacher with us. We are in this mess because of him"

Len and Mick both glared at Hartley "We already talked about this last night Hartley! Now keep your mouth shut" After talking with Hawke last night Len had woke up his gang and showed them the diamond he had found from Barry's coat. All were shocked with Hartley accusing Barry that he might have actually stole the diamond but his remark was ruled out by majority of votes in favour of the teacher. It was then decided that Mick and Hartley will go with Len and Cisco will stay behind with Lisa and Barry

Hawke's strong voice echoed in his ears "Leonard Snart. I don't want to waste any more time so let's get down to business. I believe you have the real diamond?"

Len slowly nodded as he showed the pouch "There is a huge misunderstanding Hawke. I did not steal it"

Hawke glared at Len "And why should I believe you Snart?"

"If I wanted keep it then I wouldn't be standing here right now" Len kept his voice steady

Hawke hummed "Or maybe you feared for your life and decided to return my property"

Len frowned "I am not scared of death"

Hawke smiled cunningly "I know. You are lucky I am in good mood. I am going to spare your life looking at your recent records" Len mentally took a breath of relief

"Now give me my beauty" Hawke pointed at the pouch

Len nodded. As he was about to hand over the pouch his phone rang "Lisa? What?" All the colour drained from his face "No" he whispered 

"What are you waiting for Snart? Give me my diamond" Hawke raised his voice.

"I can't. I am sorry...but you can't have this now" Len pocketed the stone

"Len? What is it?" asked Mick

"What are you doing Len? Give him the damn diamond" Hartley nudged his arm

Hawke was on his feet. He cleared the distance between them and pointed a gun at Len's temple "You are so dead"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know.. I know I had no right to leave you guys with this cliffy after a long wait but the plot demanded it!! Any idea what's going on??  
> Please leave a review :-)))


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you to all my readers for comments and kudos!! Now on with the next chapter! Hope you guys like it! Sorry for any mistakes! 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))
> 
> Warning for violence!

TWO HOURS BACK

Cisco was checking all the security system of the house. He made sure the laser beams were on and the door was locked with the code. Lisa paced impatiently grumbling every now and then "We should have gone with Lenny"

Cisco got up from the chair and walked towards his wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close "Relax baby. You know your brother can take care of himself. Besides Mick and Hartley are with him. Nothing is going to go wrong"

Lisa sighed "Hawke is a dangerous man Cisco. It will be difficult to convince him" Cisco hummed "Difficult but not impossible. I am sure he will understand when he sees the diamond"

"It's good he didn't take Barry with him. Poor boy was so freaked out yesterday" Lisa hugged Cisco placing her head on his shoulder

Cisco tightened his hold "I feel for him but I think there is something fishy going on between the two of them"

Lisa pulled back and laughed "I know. I felt that too. They are hiding something" Cisco smiled "Yeah...it's like they share a weird tension between them"

Lisa was about to answer when a loud ear splitting boom echoed outside the house that shook the floor within. Cisco and Lisa looked at each other with startled expression. They immediately knew it was an explosion. Someone was outside their house

Cisco turned towards his computer and started punching numbers wildly "No..no no..no..Come on"

"What happened?"

Cisco was still pressing on numbers "The explosion has disabled our laser beams..we are under attack" he raised his voice "Get our guns...Go!"

Lisa quickly nodded. She hardly made two four steps when the front door was blasted open with yet another explosion. It was as though fist of orange flame had decided to punch its way through the main door. The windows shattered with thousands of glass pieces on the floor. Small bricks and slabs fell from the ceiling. The hall was now filled with dust and smoke.

Struggling to breathe through the smoke, the couple coughed and saw with blurry eyes that almost ten black suited men barged into home with large guns in their hands. After few seconds a man entered who looked liked the leader of the men "Hello kids" his eyes bored into standing pair

Within seconds Cisco and Lisa were restrained and held at gunpoint. Cisco struggled in their hold "Who the hell are you? What do you want?"

The man looked at one of his men and Cisco was given a punch to his stomach. Lisa yelled seeing her husband gasp in pain "Cisco!" she glared at the leader "You will pay for this. You have no idea where you have landed your sorry ass in" 

The leader scoffed playfully "I don't talk to women. They are waste of time. And I know Snart is not here. I saw him go with his two men. But you do have someone who has something that belongs to me and I want it back"

Cisco coughed and then frowned "What are you talking about?"

Suddenly a loud banging was heard from inside. Cisco's eyes widened thinking that Barry was still locked inside the room .Please God...don't let them find Barry, he prayed mentally

The leader smirked and then hummed "Looks like we have another company. Boys! Go get our precious guest for tonight"

"No!" Lisa tried to stop the now marching men towards the passage to Len's bedroom but she was halted by a gun pointed at her temple 

"Stay where you are girl or else my men will not hesitate to pull the trigger" the leader ordered in stern voice

Barry was reading one of Len's book when he heard a loud boom that rocked the floor beneath him. He almost fell of the couch "What the hell?"

The teacher got up from the couch and walked towards the door when another loud sound echoed in his ears. Fearing for his life Barry ran and pounded on the door "Cisco! Lisa! What is going on?...Cisco!"

The door opened with a hard push and Barry fell backwards on the floor. He saw three men who were definitely new faces to him enter the room with guns in hand. His heart started beating fast. Oh God.. what now? 

One of the men pulled Barry harshly from the floor "Let's go!" 

"Who...are you? What is going on here?" Barry struggled to get free. The man holding him smashed his gun on Barry's face instantly giving him a busted lip

Barry hunched down as he covered his bleeding lip with his hand. These men meant only business. Maybe it was about time he knew the real face of the underworld. He didn't dare say another word or ask a question and let himself be pulled out of the room

The teacher was brought in the hall where he saw the damaged done by the enormous sound he heard before. He also saw Cisco and Lisa were being restrained by few men

The leader let out a laugh when he saw Barry "Perfect. Now...Let me introduce myself. I am Frank...Hawke" the leader smiled cunningly

"Hawke?" asked a shocked Lisa "So...does this mean...Are you related to Hawke?" she didn't know Hawke's first name. Actually no one knew his first name. The Don was only known as Hawke in the underworld

"Yes" gritted Frank Hawke "That son of b....h is my elder brother"

The couple and Barry stood in shock as Frank continued talking "No one knows about us..I had left this country when he betrayed me....but now I have come back to take revenge on him....when I heard he is throwing party on the honour of possessing a diamond I decided to steal that stone from him....my man who was in that celebration had stole the piece and he put it in your pocket kid or should I say...Snart's boyfriend?" he pointed towards Barry who felt his heart would leap out of his chest

Frank walked towards Barry who was still held by two men "Where is the diamond?"

Barry gulped down the lump in his throat and looked at Cisco. He didn't know what should he say. Should he say the diamond was already been given back to Hawke. No...that would make him mad and go after Len "I..I do...don't have..it" 

Frank's expression hardened "Boys! Go check each and every room in this house...don't leave a single thing"

The men checked for half hour but coudn't find the stone which made Frank angry. He caught Barry's collar and growled at him "Where is the diamond?"

Barry shook with fear "I..don't have it...please there is a ...mistake...I don't have it" Frank took a step back and looked at one if his men who got the message. The man came forward and punched Barry twice on his stomach knocking the air out of him

Lisa yelled at Frank "Hey! Don't hit him!"

Barry was barely able to come up for air when a punch was driven on his face. He felt a sharp burning sensation on his cheek "Please...I don't..know" he coudn't say the truth. They will surely go after Len. He coudn't risk Len's life.

"DON'T LIE! MY MEN SAID HE HID THE DIAMOND IN YOUR POCKET!" Frank raised his voice in rage

Cisco and Lisa begged for them to stop hurting the innocent teacher but their plea went unheard. After few more punches Cisco saw Barry coughing up blood. He coudn't take it anymore "Stop! I will tell you"

Barry looked at Cisco with painful tears "No...Cisco no"

"Shut up Barry! He will kill you!" Cisco glared at the self sacrificing idiot

"Where is it?" Frank asked impatiently

Cisco took a deep breath "Snart has the diamond. He has gone to return it back to Hawke. Barry is telling the truth...he doesn't have it now"

"WHAT?" Frank glared at Cisco. He pursed his lips in anger and started thinking a new way to get the diamond back. After a minute he looked at Barry and smiled "Take him with us"

"What? No!" Cisco moved forward but was stopped by the men "I told you....he doesn't have it!"

Lisa felt helpless in the situation. Len had asked them to protect Barry. But the situation was getting out of their hands

Frank turned towards Cisco "Tell Snart if he wants to see his boy toy alive then I want my diamond before midnight"

Barry coudn't believe this was happening again. He was going to get kidnapped again. This was just not fair.

"Boys...leave a souvenir for our dear friend so that he clearly understands the seriousness of the situation" Frank spoke in cold voice making Cisco and Lisa freeze on their spot

Of course Barry was a little late to grasp what Frank meant because the next thing he knew was his left hand being streched out and last finger was held up. Then came the pliers that was placed on the edge of the nail and Barry exactly knew where this was going. They were going to pull his nail out. He trembled in their hold "No! No...please no! Let me go... no..No! Cisco!"

Cisco yelled at Frank "Stop it!"

The nail was removed in one quick hard pull and Barry let out a gut wrenching scream. Blood dripped on the floor. Stinging pain flared all the way from his finger to his arm. He thrashed in their hold with tears rolling down his cheeks. He panted heavily trying to breath though the pain.Then from no where came a blunt force on his side of the head and Barry saw darkness surrounding his vision. The last thing he saw was a grinning face of Frank before losing consciousness

Frank was smiling feeling satisfied when he saw his men knocked the boy out "Good, now get him in the van" he ordered and watched Barry being dragged out of the house

"My brother will kill you!" Lisa spat at the heartless criminal

Frank scoffed "I would love to see him try. Anyways...I shall take my leave. Ah...the nail is on the floor...please do give it to your brother" he smiled at her

Cisco and Lisa were thrown in a corner as Frank and his men exited from the house. The first thing Lisa did was to call her brother. She was worried how Len was going to react when he knows Barry has been kidnapped right from his house

Barry laid in the van still dead to the world. His finger was wrapped in old rag as Frank didn't want him to loose too much blood. The boy was his only hope in getting the diamond back and taking revenge on his brother "I hope you are worth to your boyfriend...or else it will be a pleasure sending you in pieces"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! On with the next chapter!! Thank you to all my fabulous readers!! U guys literally make my day awesome with your kudos and comments! Sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Hawke pointed the gun at Len's temple "You are so dead" 

"Barry has been kidnapped" Len blurted out before Hawke could pull the trigger.

Mick was shocked at the news while Hartley grinned internally. Good riddance.

Hawke slowly lowered his gun "What? The boy who was with you last night?" Len nodded

Mick's phone rang. Lisa had called him because Len had abruptly ended her call before she could provide all the details "Listen to me Mick! Barry has been taken by Hawke's brother....Frank Hawke"

Mick glared at the leader and pressed his phone on speaker "You all listen to this. Lisa repeat what you said just now"

"The man who took Barry told us that he was Frank Hawke! He was talking about taking revenge on Hawke..His man was in the party yesterday....he stole the diamond and hid it in Barry's coat. He said...he said if Len doesn't return the diamond before midnight then...then he will kill Barry" Lisa's voice grew heavy

Len gritted his teeth "I suppose this Frank is related to you?"

Hawke's eyes shown with rage "That bastard is still alive? I will kill him!"

"I don't care and I am not interested in your personal grudges. But it seems my...my boyfriend is the one paying the price over here" Len cold voice didn't go unnoticed by Hawke. He just wanted Barry back and safe. He promised to keep him safe. He knew the teacher was probably scared to death by now. 

Hawke nodded in understanding "I am sorry the kid got involved"

Mick scoffed at the apology "Sorry ain't gonna bring back sunshine"

"I am taking the diamond. I have to get Barry back" Len announced not leaving any room for argument 

Hawke stopped him with his hand "I am coming with you! The kid is in trouble because of me. I will make sure he is brought to you safe"

Len narrowed his eyes "I don't need your help"

"Len...he already cut Barry's nail. This guy is seriously crazy. You might want to take all the help" Lisa advised her brother. She could still hear Barry's cry for help "I will text you the address"

Len saw red. How dare he hurt Barry. He was already thinking ways to kill the man who hurt his Barry. His Barry? When did Barry become his? Len looked at Mick, asking what he thought "The more we are...the more chances of kicking that scumbag's ass" replied Mick in his rough voice

Hartley didn't like where this was going. He was happy when Barry was out of the way but now it seems as if the whole world will come together if they have to in order to save him. His whole planning was wasted. 

Len gave a nod at Hawke "Okay then Snart. You will go first with your group. I will be right behind you. Once you get your boy back.... I will deal with Frank"

Len had no problem with the idea. There was no harm in having a backup plan. If Frank ever tries to double cross them, Hawke can be there to handle him "Let's go!"

Hartley whispered "Ah..do you need me?" He really didn't want to be in the middle of what might turn out to be a gang war....specially not for Barry. Mick pulled Hartley by his back collar "It's about time you use your shooting skills"

"Of course" huffed Hartley

Len sat in the car and tightened his hold on the gun. He was worried about the teacher and hoped the boy would hang on until he came "I am coming Barry"

UNKNOWN LOCATION

Barry groaned when he came back to the world of living. The first thing he noticed was throbbing sensation in his head and hand. His body felt sore. The moment he took a breath his lungs burnt with the effort. Why did it hurt so much? He slowly opened his eyes and saw he was in a some kund of construction building with men holding guns. Oh yeah, Now he remembered...he was kidnapped again.

Barry moved a little on the floor and grunted. He could feel his collar was wet with blood due to the hit on his head. His hands were tied in front of him and the teacher dared to look at his finger. He saw it was wrapped in rags but that didn't stop the flow of blood. Barry bit his lip from crying out as his finger spammed with pain.

Barry unconsciously thought of Len. He knew Len will be guilty and angry when he will know he is been taken. He could clearly see concern for him in his eyes. To tell the truth he too wanted to see his face again. He wanted to feel his presence again. He wanted to sleep in Len's big bed again. He wanted to be with him again. He wanted to tell the older guy...that...that he was starting to have feelings for him. Who was he kidding... he had to admit that he liked the older guy. Barry didn't want to die before he talked to Len. Please come soon Len. 

Suddenly Barry was pulled from the floor by his hair. He gasped at the sudden pull and saw Frank staring right into his eyes "Looks like your boyfriend doesn't care for you"

Barry glared at Frank "He will come"

Frank scoffed "You have too much confidence in your boyfriend. Where is he huh? He should be here by now"

Barry was about to answer when screeching tire sounds were heard. Barry smiled broadly "Len's here"

Frank pushed Barry to his men who stumbled into their arms "Bring him when I say...make sure he doesn't utter a word" he then walked out of the room and climbed down through the cement slabs. One of the men walked towards Barry and tightly wrapped a cloth on his mouth, effectively silencing him. Barry glared at the men but that's all he could do 

Len came in with Mick and Hartley. The place was an abandon building which was still under construction. "Barry!" Len yelled the name to announce his arrival

Frank showed himself from a hidden pillar. He was escorted by four of his men, all well armed "Snart...it's good to see you"

Len frowned when he saw Barry was not with them "Where is Barry?"

Frank smiled wickedly "What is the hurry? Did you bring the diamond?"

Len nodded. Mick stood close to his friend, ready to attack if needed. Len pulled out the pouch "It's in here! Now show me Barry"

Frank smirked "Bring the boy" he ordered to his men who climbed up the stairs. After a minute Len's heart leaped to his throat when he saw Barry being dragged down. He didn't look good. He could see the boy had bruises to his face and his left hand was wrapped in a dirty rag which coudn't even stop the bleeding. He heard Mick growl beside him. 

When Barry was brought down, his eyes met with Len's blue ones. He yelled his name but was muffled by the cloth. He didn't mean to sound so needy but right now all he wanted to do was run into his arms. He was surrounded by atleast four men, each one ready to pull trigger on Frank's order

"There you are. See he is still alive. Now throw the diamond towards me" Frank gestured at Len

Len shook his head "It doesn't work that way...release Barry and I throw the diamond" 

Frank let out a laugh "So my dear brother comes and puts a bullet in my brain?"

Len could feel his stomach do a flip turn. How the hell did Frank know Hawke had come along with them. He could feel Mick go tense beside him though Hartley was behaving way too calm in the whole situation. He tired to keep his voice steady "I don't know what are you talking about"

The leader scoffed and he walked towards Barry who flinched when Frank placed his hand on his shoulder "I don't care about the diamond anymore since my dear brother has decided to show himself..so tell me where is the coward hiding huh?"

Len remained quiet not knowing whether to out his backup. Barry was still in danger. He had to get to him first.

Frank's voice steeled "Maybe you need some motivation to remind you what I am talking about"

The next thing they knew was Frank took hold of Barry's injured finger and pressed hard. Barry screamed through the gag trying to pull back his hand but the men kept a tight hold on the boy

Len and Mick immediately pulled out their guns "Stop hurting him!" Len pointed the gun at Frank. Mick glared at Hartley who hadn't taken out his gun "What the fuck are you waiting for? Take your damn gun" Hartley nodded and reluctantly pulled his gun out "Let me remind you guys...they are ten and we are only three!"

Len saw Barry was wheezing through his gag. The boy was in obvious pain and yet Frank didn't let go of his hand. "I will be more than happy to remind you again" Frank raised Barry's hand as if showing off his work

Before Len could answer Hawke showed himself "Frank don't hurt the innocent boy. This is between you and me. Let him go!" 

All hell broke lose as soon as Frank saw his brother. He let go of Barry's hand and pulled out his gun. Seeing his brother brought all his past memories of betrayal. Without thinking further he ordered his men to fire "KILL HIM!" 

There was a huge chaos for few minutes. Guns faced each other, bullets spraying all around the room, yells and curses were exchanged from both sides. Many bodies fell down in a heap. 

The room was fill dust and smoke from the guns. Mick and Hartley were separated from Len during the gang fight. Len tried to dodge the bullets that came in his path. He feared for Barry's life. He wanted to reach to the boy soon as possible. He then heard Hawke's voice "Go get your boy Snart. I will cover you" 

Len nodded and moved towards the direction where he last saw Barry. His gun killed atleast three men on the way and Hawke shot one. 

Finally Len reached saw Barry had curled himself in one corner and was visibly shaking with his eyes tightly closed. He was so scared that at first he didn't respond to Len's calling. The older man then pulled off his gag and carefully unbounded his hands. It was then Barry realised Len was infront of him. He hugged the older man "Len!" 

Hawke fired at Frank's men and placed his hand on Len's shoulder "Take him out of here. I will handle my brother"

Len nodded and helped Barry to stand up who grunted in pain. He hooked his arm around his shoulder "Hold on okay...stay close" Barry gave a small smile telling Len through his eyes that he trusted him. They were led out with Hawke covering them. Mick and Hartley were called out and they soon followed them out and away from the raining bullets. 

"Take care of him....and I am sorry" Hawke looked at the boy but Barry was too weak to register his apology. His eyes were barely open and it looked like he was in lot of pain. Hawke then ran inside the building

Len carefully placed Barry in the backseat and closed the door "Mick, you and Hart go get Cisco and Lisa to our other hideout. It's dangerous to stay in that house without protection. I am taking Barry with me and meet you there"

Mick nodded and they excited in another car. Len could still hear bullet sounds coming from the building but he didn't care. Right now Barry was more important. He slammed on the gas pedal and got the hell out of the place

During their ride Len noticed Barry didn't say a word. Maybe he was sleeping. He coudn't blame him. Barry had suffered a lot from the day he met him. He knew the teacher needed a doctor but if he took the boy to the hospital then cops will swarm to arrest him. He didn't want to get arrested. Not now when he had Barry in his life. 

The car stopped at his new house. Mick would take atleast few more hours to come with his gang. He was glad they had a builded secret hideout for emergencies. He got out of the car and opened the back door. Barry was indeed sleeping. He didn't want to wake up the sleeping boy but they had to get inside. He thought of carrying him when Barry slowly blinked his eyes open "L...Len?"

"I am right here Barry. Come on let's go inside....we have to tend to your wounds" Len spoke in soft voice

It took lot of effort for Barry to move. He slowly shifted in his seat and got out of the car. Len frowned when he saw Barry. The boy was paler than before. He was breathing heavy. His face was pinched with pained expression. Something was wrong. Was Barry hurt somewhere else? He scanned with his eyes for any injuries on the boy infront of him and dread pooled in his stomach when he saw his side was dripping blood on the ground "Barry? Why is your side bleeding?"

Barry blinked at Len in confusion and he slowly looked where Len was pointing. He moved his jacket up with his good hand and saw his side was dark red with the blood flowing down on his pants and small drops on the ground "Huh... looks I did get shot after all"

Barry's eyes rolled at the back of his head as he promptly fell forward in Len's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get any details on Hawke brothers as they are not the main characters of the plot! Sooo how was this chapter! Please leave a review :-)))


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii FRIENDSSSSSS!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! I AM ALLOWED TO SCREAM RIGHT.. AFTER GETTING OVER 5000 HITS!!!! SERIOUSLY YOU GUYS ARE THE BEEEEEEESSSSTTTT :-)))
> 
> Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu so much for reading this fic. It really means a lot. On with the next chapter! Sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Barry's eyes rolled at the back of his head as he promptly fell forward into Len's arms

"Barry!" Len caught the falling boy and cradled him to his chest. He gently slapped on his face "Barry! Open your eyes. Barry!"

Barry let out a groan and half opened his eyes "Am..I on fire?" he could feel his body was way too hot inside. It was like sitting inside an oven "Len?"

Len cursed and wasted no time further. He picked up the bleeding teacher and ran inside the house. Laying Barry on the couch Len pulled his shirt to see how bad was he shot. He thanked God when he saw it wasn't too deep. Len then ran to the hall cupboard and quickly collected all necessary things he needed to take the bullet out...towels, first aid kit, alcohol, scissors and a pair of tweezers. He had done this many times on Mick and once on Cisco. He knew how to remove a bullet. It was nothing new in his line of work. Len just prayed Barry would hold on for the pain to come"

When Len came back he saw Barry was paler than before with his face was drenched in sweat. His hand was curled on the edge of the couch trying to fight back the pain "Leennn!" he drawled out the older man's name "Oh God...it hurts so...much. Where is...the doctor?"

Len knelt down next to Barry and placed his hand on his forehead "I am here Barry. It's going to be alright" 

Barry scrunched his face "You...are a doctor too? Never....mentioned before"

Len nearly rolled his eyes "We cannot go to doctor. I will take the bullet out"

Barry stared at Len "You are...serious?" Len nodded and with that the boy tried to get up from the couch. Barry grunted loudly as acute pain shooted through his side. He had no choice but to plop back down on the couch "Are you...crazy? You can't take the bullet out"

"I know how to do it Barry" 

"No!"

"You won't feel it"

"Really?"

"Well...I am sure you can handle little pain right?"

"No"

Len cupped Barry's face "Barry I made a promise to protect you and I will not let anything happen to you. Just lay still and everything is going to be alright" he didn't give the boy to answer back and grabbed the scissors to cut the shirt on the side revealing the wound. He ignored Barry's painful moans and took the small towel and a bottle of alcohol. He placed the towel on the mouth of the bottle turning it upside down "This is going to hurt a lot okay..hang on" he gently pressed the alcohol soaked cloth on the wound

Barry let out a scream. He cluched Len's shirt tightly with tears streaming down his face. The older man apologised "Sorry...needed to sterilize the wound"

Len then placed the tweezers right above the wound and took a deep breath. He saw Barry was breathing heavy and his eyes were unfocused, slightly glazed over. He wished the boy would pass out already "I am going to get the bullet out"

Barry heard this and shook his head "No.."

"On three okay...you won't feel a thing"

"Len...no"

"One"

"Stop.."

"Two"

"L..Len wait..."

"Three"

With one dip Len inserted the tweezers and was glad it met with the bullet in first try. He wasn't wrong when he saw the wound. The bullet hadn't gone that deep. Barry squeezed his eyes shut in pain, his hand leaving Len's shirt to clutch at the edge of the couch

Len felt a sweat roll down his forehead as he concentrated on the hole. He grabbed the bullet tightly and pulled out in one go. Barry opened his mouth to scream again but his sound were muffled when Len pressed his lips against his. 

Barry's eyes went wide confused surprised and in pain...okay pain was temporary forgotten. The only sensation he could feel was Len's lips on his. Though he felt Len's hand went to his side and pressed another alcohol soaked cloth on it. Barry moaned at the burn and placed his hand at the back of Len's head, kissing him back hungrily. 

Len moved his lips in sync with Barry's nipping and biting his lower lip. Barry parted his lips giving permission to enter and Len dived into his mouth exploring the sweetness of his saliva. The boy could feel the hotness of the older man's tongue and it went straight down to his groin. 

The kiss lasted for few seconds when Len pulled back as it was getting difficult to breathe. He panted and saw Barry's face was tinted pink as he was staring at him "I need to do the stiches" announced Len

Barry just slowly closed his eyes with a small smile on his face "Good..doctor" finally giving in to the darkness. Len smirked at the words and picked the kit and readied the needle and the thread for closing the wound. He then bandaged his side best as he could wiping the extra blood. Next he took hold of Barry's finger and unwrapped the dirty rag. Anger boiled in his veins when he saw how red swollen the finger was. Barry groaned in his sleep as if feeling the pain. Len cleaned the finger and applied antiseptic cream on it and bandaged it with fresh white cloth. His phone rang in his pocket. It was Mick. His friend informed him they would reach by the morning and everything was under control. 

Len then looked at Barry and felt guilty for kissing him. He shouldn't have taken advantage of the boy's dazed condition even if the teacher did respond to the kiss. But if he needed to distract him from the pain or else Barry would have gone in shock which would be dangerous for his heart. He already had lost lot of blood. He coudn't let anything happen to him. 

Barry twitched in his unconscious state. Len then went through the kit and took out some painkillers. He crushed them into powder and went to bring a glass of water and a small cup. He mixed the powdered medicine with the some water. Tilting Barry's head back Len slowly opened his jaw and poured the medicine in his mouth hoping it will ease some pain.

Len saw Barry's clothes were covered in his own blood. He needed to change them. Getting a pair of his own clothes Len gently took off the boy's shirt and jacket. He was mesmerized how milky white skin Barry had with lot of freckles covering his back. He gulped down his lustful thoughts and quickly but carefully pulled the T shirt on the boy. Next came the jeans. It proved quite a difficult task as the latter was not that light weighted even though he looked skiny. The boxers definitely stayed on.

Barry was then again picked up by him and laid on the bed. Brushing off the hair from the boy's forehead the older man covered him with a blanket. Len pursed his lips thinking how badly he wanted Barry in his life. He was falling for the boy. Never in his life he felt this way for anyone and this feeling was damn good. The kiss was damn good. Barry was damn good. 

Len sighed and got up to get a quick shower. After fifteen minutes when he was back Len saw Barry was shivering in the bed. He frowned walking towards the boy. Checking for a fever Len placed his hand on Barry's forehead. It was little warm but not too hot. He debated whether he should give another dose of painkillers. But Barry hadn't eaten anything. It could prove dangerous with empty stomach and the boy was in no position to eat anything. 

There was only one way to ease Barry's shivers. He laid beside the boy and took his hand began rubbing in circular motions. He was being extra careful with his side and finger not wanting to hurt the boy. Len closed the distance between them and held Barry close to him "You are going to be fine. You have to be fine...for me"

NEXT MORNING

Barry opened his eyes and saw a familiar face holding him to his chest. It felt so good and right. Len was sleeping with tight grip on his waist and legs on top of Barry's. The teacher looked around and noticed they were not in Len's bedroom. That's when the last night memories came flooding into his mind along with the pain in his side. Oh my God! I was shot! 

Sensing the body go tense and shift in his arms Len slowly blinked his eyes open. He saw Barry was looking straight at him with his wide doe eyes. He cursed. The boy had no right to look so adorable when he was just shot last night. Len shifted to extract himself from the boy when he felt Barry pull him even more close. 

Barry pulled Len to him not wanting to lose the warmth so soon. Did he dream or they actually kissed last night. He did remember Len carrying him inside all the blood the unbearable pain and then Len's soft lips on his "Len...did we...did we kiss last night?"

Len couldn't control himself anymore. He answered his question by closing the distance between them and smashed his lips on Barry's. The kiss was eager from both sides. Barry's lips were warm and soft making Len suck between his teeth. He heard a moan from the younger man which encouraged him and Len broke the kiss only to dive under his jaw. He kissed the soft skin and felt Barry melt under him. He then roamed his hands on Barry's side.

Barry let out a painful yelp "Damn that hurts" Len instantly froze and he pulled away "I am sorry....are you okay... I shouldn't have..."

"Don't! Don't apologize Len... I ...I don't regret it" Barry said blushing. This time Len's eyes widened. He could feel his heart doing a somersault in his chest. Barry didn't regret kissing. He smiled and ran his fingers on Barry's face "Scarlet"

"Scarlet?"

Len bend down again to kiss his cheeks "Red suits you" The teacher blushed deeply but next second frowned as the pain made itself noticeable again 

"You need to eat and then take next dose of painkiller. You rest. I will make something for you" Len got up from the bed and walked out of the room

Barry had a happy smile on his face. He finally found someone who was perfect for him. Len was so loving and caring. He saved his life again last night. He kept his promise to keep him safe. 

Suddenly a thought crossed his mind and the smile faded from his face. His heartbeat quickened in his chest. Was he falling in love with him...an underworld don.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that! Two kisses in a row...lol!! But they had to right?? I think it was time they fell for each other. Soooo what do you think?? Please leave a review :-)))


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! With each kudos and comments it makes me smile and my fingers click faster on the keyboard!! Thanks a million to all kind readers! Nothing much happens in this chapter except for the last cliffy....ooops did I say too soon??  
> Sorry for any mistakes! 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Len pulled out four canned tins from the fridge and placed it on counter. With a smile on his face and feeling funny in his heart Len took out a pan. This wasn't their regular home so he didn't have anything fresh to cook but Barry needed food so that he could give him his next dose of medicine. He was glad the teacher was safe with him again.

Seeing the vegetables and soup being bolied on the stove Len felt a fire burn inside him. A thought crossed his mind. Barry was a teacher. He was naive and almost ten years younger than him. His world was different than his. The boy had never seen a gun before in his life and now he was practically living with it. How will this ever work out between them. He had to talk about their relationship. 

Hold your horses Len! he scolded himself. You are not in a relationship. It's nothing right now. It was just a kiss...okay two kisses. But dammit why did he want more. He didn't want this to end even if it hadn't begun yet. They seriously need to talk.

The food was ready when Len heard a patterned knock on the door. He understood Mick was here with his gang. He opened the door and let the four people in. Lisa hugged her brother "I am so glad you guys are okay. Mick told us what happened last night"

Cisco patted Len's back "Yeah man. We were worried sick" Hartley stood beside Cisco eyes fixed on Len making sure he was alright

Len hugged her back "We are fine Liz. You all good?" he looked at Mick to confirm and got a nod from his friend "Where is sunshine?" asked Mick

Len pulled back. He had to tell them the truth about last night and also it was time he told them about his fake boyfriend. It would have been fine before if he hadn't fallen for the boy but this was his gang...his family. He coudn't lie to them anymore "He was shot last night"

All eyes widened even Hartley's "Did he die?" he asked hopefully only to get a glare from Len "No! He is alive. He is resting inside but... I need to tell you something"

Mick had a grin on his face understanding what Len was going to say "I knew you would fall for him! Go ahead...I will check on your...boyfriend" 

Len rolled his eyes but smiled at his friend "It happened few days back in bar..."

Mick pushed the door open and saw the boy was staring at the wall in front of him "How are you feeling sunshine?" Barry jerked from his thoughts and saw Mick standing on the door "I am..good. Come in Mick"

The broad man walked in and saw an uneasy look on the boy's face "Are you in pain? Should I call Len?"

Barry shook his head and grimaced. This little motion made him feel dizzy as his head started spinning. He closed his eyes "No.. I was just thinking... you know about..."

"Len?" 

Barry opened his eyes "How did you know?" Mick grinned when he saw the teacher had a small blush on his face "I can see through your face. Something happened last night and somehow it brought you too close and now you are confused because you are thinking how in the world will this work"

Barry gaped at Mick "How...How did you guess everything right? Are you mind reader?" Mick scoffed "How do you even survive in the real world with your innocence?" Barry glared at the man who continued "You need to know one thing sunshine...Len might have many affairs before but I have never seen him smile this way. You mean something to him Barry and I am not telling you because he is my friend. He cares for you...a lot"

"Mick.."

Mick held his hand out "Don't rush into any decision. Talk to him" Barry nodded. He wanted to talk to Len but his eyes were dropping close and he was in pain. Before he could stop himself Barry let out a groan "Mick... please tell Len to give me something for the pain...it's hurting so bad" Mick frowned and quickly stepped out of his room to call Len.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Cisco "We could clearly see the tension between the two of you" Len stared at him. Lisa wrapped her arm around her husband "What Cisco means Len is that we knew you were faking"

Hartley made a face "You two knew? Why didn't you tell me" Lisa laughed lightly "We weren't sure! But now that we know ...we are really happy for you"

"Yeah he is a good guy. Perfect for you..don't let him go" Cisco added. Len smiled. He saw Mick come with a worry on his face "What is it? Is he okay"

"He is in pain" 

Len immediately filled the plate with vegetables and bowl of soup "Lisa can you crush the painkillers while I feed him. It will effect him lot sooner than whole pills" Lisa nodded "Go! I will bring them soon"

For three days Barry was in and out of consciousness due to pain and heavy doses of painkillers. He woke up only to eat and go to the bathroom. Once when Mick and Cisco were changing his bandages, the high on meds teacher asked where did the good doctor go. Mick chuckled and mentally noted to tease his friend and the boy about it later. After that Len was there with him everytime never leaving his side. He helped him every way possible.

After one week Barry was much coherent and feeling better. Len helped him to into the hall so that he can have dinner with all of them. They hadn't got a chance to talk but both were enjoying each others company. The teacher smiled and mouth watered when he saw the table was filled with all his favourite dishes "Wow! You didn't have to go through all the trouble" 

Cisco and Lisa shared a laugh while Mick grinned playfully "Who says it's for you sunshine"

Barry sat down on the chair with Len sitting beside him "It's not for me?" Len saw Barry was nearly drooling over the table "Barry you were shot a week ago. You can't have spicy food"

"Oh come on Len! I hate eating boiled soups and vegetables" All eyes were on the teacher who was clearly pouting like a ten year old

Lisa giggled "Aww..Len he is so cute. Don't ever let him go" Barry blushed at Lisa's words. He looked at Len who winked at him and whispered "Scarlet" making the younger man's cheeks go even more red

Hartley was least interested in the conversation. He continued eating with his fork wishing he could drive the fork into Barry's heart

Len gave Barry his boiled soup and vegetables and pushed his plate aside. The teacher was confused with this action "Aren't you going to eat?" Len took a bite from Barry's plate "I will give you company till you get better so you won't feel left out" 

There was a chorus of "Oooh's" around the table. Len shook his head over his over dramatic family while Barry smiled lovingly at him "You don't have to do this Len"

Len took another bite "Yes I do"

"But..."

Mick interrupted Barry "Listen to your good doctor. You don't want to make him mad"

"Mick..." warned Len. Barry gaped at Mick but then the blush was back again. He saw Cisco wisper something to Lisa and then sharing a laugh. Len squeezed his hand "Let's eat"

Barry nodded still blushing. The dinner was almost over when a knock was heard at the door. All were tense and alert. No one knew this hideout so they were confused and shocked who might have found them. Mick Cisco Hartley and Lisa ran to take their guns. Mick handed Len's gun to him. Barry saw how within seconds all went from happy civilian family to professional assassins. He gulped down the fear building in his body. Was Len's life always like this. Does he always live in fear. 

"Stay here okay. If you see any trouble then hide under the table and don't come out until I get to you" Len instructed the teacher in serious tone and all Barry could do was give a small nod

Mick whisled to Len, telling him that he was going to open the door. Len moved away from Barry and joined his gang who took different positions in the hall, standing with guns in hand ready to fire

Mick slowly but carefully opened the door and immediately aimed the gun at the man "What are you doing here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses who is on the door?? Please leave a review :-)))


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Back with new and long chapter! 
> 
> One person guessed it right about the person who knocked at the door and that reviewer is boredom! Yup your guess was bang on target dear! 
> 
> Hope you guys like this chapter too! Sorry for any mistakes! 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Len moved to see whom was Mick talking to when his eyes widened in disbelief "Hawke? How did you find us?" Hawke who was escorted with his five men looked at the people in the hall with guns "Do you mind pulling your guns away. I didn't come here to fight"

Len was uncertain at first but then he asked his gang to back down. Hawke waved his hand "Do you mind if I come in?" though he was already walking in. Len had a scowl on his face "How did you find my place?"

Hawke scoffed at the question "Do you really want me to answer that Snart?" Len glared at the older man. He did owe him for helping them last week but that didn't mean that he liked being chased "What do you want?"

Barry saw Hawke enter the house from where he was sitting and cursed "Damn! I totally forgot" he slowly got up from the chair hissing when some of his weight shifted to his side "Ah...Len?" 

Hawke and others turned towards the voice "Hello Barry. You look much better now" Barry smiled waving a Hi to him "Len.. I need to tell you something"

Len walked towards Barry "Later okay" he wispered "But.." Barry started only to get hushed by the older man. The teacher glared at him for not listening. Len turned to face Hawke "You didn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

"I killed Frank. He is dead! You don't have to worry about him anymore" Hawke informed the group. Len narrowed his eyes. He was glad that the man was dead but he wished he was the one who killed him for hurting Barry.

"We know" Mick said in his rough voice. Len looked at him questionably so he clarified "Paul called me the next morning when you two had come here. He told me about Frank's death. Wanted to tell you but you were busy with the kid"

Len nodded and then something struck him "If you are here for the diamond..then I don't have it. I lost it in the fight" Barry pulled at Len's sleeve "Len...listen" Again Barry was hushed by the older man "Not now Barry" 

"Well that was not the main reason I came here. I wanted to see if the boy was alright" Hawke said looking at Barry. Len didn't understand why Hawke cared for Barry so much. He got his answer when Hawke continued to speak "You all must be wondering why I particularly care for him so much" he then pulled out his wallet and showed a picture to Len "That was my family...my wife Michelle and my only son Ben"

Len gaped at the pic. Ben looked same as Barry. He had same features like the teacher. He now understood why Hawke was acting this way. He saw his son in Barry "Where are they?" Hawke's eyes had tears glistened in them "Frank killed them few years back ...I...when I saw Barry for first time in party...he looked just like my son...and then Frank had threatened to kill him...I lost it...he had to die before he took another innocent life"

Barry didn't know what made his legs move but he slowly walked towards Hawke and gave him a hug. Len and others stood shocked at the teachers reaction "Man the guy has got some real guts" commented Cisco while Hartley rolled his eyes at the drama "I am sorry for your loss. But I do have something to tell you.."

"Barry..." Len started again but this time it was Barry who hushed him "For God sakes Len...listen to me!" That made the older man close his mouth. "Do you still have the car in which we came last week?" Len nodded "It's in parking garage" 

Barry looked at Mick "Mick can you help me to the garage" Len tried to come forward to help but Barry stopped him. He was mad at the older man for ignoring him "Mick will help me Len. You stay here" Mick had to stifle a laugh when he saw Len had a small pout on his face "Let's go sunshine"

After few minutes they came back with Barry holding a small familiar pouch "I think this belongs to you" he handed the pouch to Hawke who opened it and held the shiny blue diamond in his hand. The Don laughed out loud "Where did you find this?"

"Yeah. Where did you find it?" asked Lisa on behalf of everyone. Barry smiled sheepishly "During the shootout when I was hiding in the corner the pouch came rolling down near my leg... I picked it up and pocketed it...when I was in the car...I don't know why but I hid the pouch under the seat...thought will tell about it later...but I forgot" 

Hartley raised his hand "You forgot to tell us you had the diamond? How laim" Len ignored Hartley's words. He was really proud of Barry. What he did was very smart move.

Hawke patted Barry's back "You are a smart kid! I owe you for this. Snart you can move back to your place or if you want build a new one. You have my word...no one will ever lay a finger on you or your gang. Now I will get going. Take care of him okay" he pointed at Barry who smiled in return. Hawke left with the diamond and his men . 

While others were happy chatting that the chapter on Hawke was finally over, Len had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He looked at Barry who himself was in deep thought. What was he thinking? Was he going to leave? Hawke just gave him a green signal to get out of his world. Barry can go back to his life where he will be safe again with no guns and bad guys. He was free to go. But that also meant there will be no Barry in his life. There will be no one to smile at him. There will be no one to sleep with him in his bed. There will be no one to care about. There will be no one to love. 

No! Barry can't leave. He will not let him go from his life. He needed him. He needed to show how much he...loved him. Without thinking he walked towards the boy, took hold of his wrist and pulled him to his room leaving his confused gang in the hall.

Barry felt himself being pulled into the room "What are you doing Len? Go slow. I am still hurt" Len immediately let go of his wrist when they entered in and locked the room "Sorry but we need to talk"

Barry crossed his arms "So now you want to talk? You weren't even listening to me when I wanted to tell you about the diamond" Len rolled his eyes "You should have told me before about it"

"Well forgive me if I was busy fighting death last week" Barry raised his voice. "Don't be over dramatic Barry... I had the bullet out in ten minutes" Len matched his voice

Barry glared at the older man "You are meanie...who is very mean...who doesn't care for anybody" Len crossed the distance between them "I don't care? I was the one who changed your bandages everyday....fed you..regularly gave you meds...helped you with shower and clothes...sat beside you whole night when you had fever...So don't tell me I don't care!"

Barry pushed Len with his one hand "Why!? Why did you do it huh? Tell me why Len? Why am I so important to you? Why?" the teacher was practically yelling at the older man

Len bit his lip. He coudn't fight against the thoughts that were going through him and grabbed the boy infront of him. He took hold of his face in his hand, foreheads touching, breathing heavy and he whispered into Barry's lips "Because Barry Allen...I love you. I love you so much... I don't want you to leave. You are mine. You.."

Before Len could finish his sentence Barry smashed his lips to Len's and the world faded next to them. Both held on to each other and the kiss deepened, pouring out their love into it. Barry pulled away and gasped when it became too difficult to breath. He gazed into Len's blue eyes "You talk too much Len... I.. I love you too" he blushed ducking his head down. Len felt like he had won the world. He laughed lightly and ran a thumb on his cheek "You are really beautiful Scarlet"

Len kissed again, this time slowly and pushed the teacher until the boy felt his leg hit on the edge of the bed "Len!" Barry broke away again. Len thought he had hurt him so he started apologizing "Sorry did I hurt you?" 

Barry giggled but then blushed as he hesitantly said the next sentence "I am fine...I can handle little pain..it's just...I haven't... I mean...I never done this before" he placed his head on Len's shoulder hiding his face in embarrassment

Len smiled as he ran his hand on Barry's hair "There is nothing to be ashamed of Barry. We can wait until you are ready and sure" Barry moved to look directly into the older man's eyes "I have never been this ready and sure in my life Len. I want this" he initiated the kiss to which Len responded happily

Barry was then laid on the bed, their clothes lying on the floor with Len on top being extra careful not to hurt his side "Today...let me do the work..you just enjoy" he gave a kiss on his lips and then ducked down on the side of the neck sucking the smooth skin giving a slight bite. He heard a moan escape from the younger man and smiled through his skin. Kissing downwards Len took a nipple between his lips and the boy was lost in world of pleasure...

Hartley forcefully banged his door close. He paced like a cage animal, ready to pounce on it's prey. He was walking to his room after dinner when he heard moans coming from Len's bedroom. He placed his ear on the door to confirm and heard Barry shout out words "Yes Len...more..go faster". His jaw clenched hard and he left to his room.

Barry Allen! Hartley spat the name. Why did he have to come into his life and take away Len from him. He was not meant to be with Len. If anyone deserves Len then it should be him. He loved him. He was the one who was with him for many years. And now suddenly Barry comes and claims he loves him? No! He was not going to let that happen. He will make sure Barry knows his place and that is out of Len's heart and life. 

Hartley pulled a gun from the drawer and held it tightly in his hand "I am going to kill you Barry! Len is mine!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so...I have tried writing smut before but it didn't turn out well so I shortened that part. Hope that's ok! Aaand yes its time for a new villian to enter..ta dah....Hartley!! We all knew he was bound to explode some day..well the day has come! Please leave a review :-)))


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Back with new chapter!! I will say it in each chapter and gonna say till the end...THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH FOR READING KUDOS AND COMMENTS!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes! 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Hartley placed back his gun in the drawer and sat down on the bed rubbing his both hands. This was not the time to act on anger. He needed a plan. A plan in which he will get rid of Barry and then Len will be his forever. He will have to wait for the right moment to make his move and Barry will be finished. He will make him regret his decision to stay with Len. Hartley smiled and laid on the bed "Enjoy all you want Barry. I am counting your last days on this earth"

NEXT MORNING

Len woke up with Barry's head on his chest and it made him smile. He slowly ran a hand on his bare back remembering the last night. Barry was beautiful last night. Their love making was beautiful. Everything was beautiful with Barry. He shook his head lightly and thought, What are you doing to me? You are the only person who has ever made me feel this happy before.

Barry shifted and placed a small kiss on Len's chest "You are thinking so loud...let me sleep" Len chuckled "Good morning Scarlet"

Barry looked up and smiled "Good morning Len. What were you thinking?" Len sighed "I never want you to leave me. You are stuck with me forever"

"I am not complaining" Barry shifted to give a kiss but hissed in pain "Okay no moving for now" Len removed himself from the boy "Are you okay?" Barry nodded biting his lip but then a blush formed on his face next moment "It's a bit sore...but I like the pain" 

Len cupped Barry's face and pecked his lips "Why are you so sweet? You will give me diabetes Scarlet" Barry giggled at Len's words. He gazed into his eyes "Len...about us...we are.."

Len knew this conversation was over due now. He sighed "I won't lie Barry. Our lives are very different. It's not going to be easy for us. We will have to face the world but..."

"Are you with me?" Barry asked the older man

"What?"

"Will you be there with me...to face the world?"

Len answered without hesitation "Always. I will never leave you and I won't let you leave me" Barry intertwined their fingers "I want to spend my life with you Len. I don't care what you do or what the world thinks. You complete me Len"

"And you are the only one that makes me feel like home" Len confessed "I love you"

"I love you too" 

Len placed his hand on the back of Barry's neck and closed the distance between them. Together they could make this work. Together they will survive.

FIFTEEN DAYS LATER

Barry's parents had come back from the tour. They were happy to know their son had found someone who worked in a private company (Barry's words...not mine) The teacher thought his parents would freak out if they find out about Len's profession so decided to keep it a secret for a while.

Barry was back to work and Hawke was true to his words. He and his family were safe again. There was no more threatening cars outside his house or school. He and Len use to meet everyday and Barry stayed most of the nights with him. Everything was perfect between them.

Hartley on the other hand was getting impatient. He was unable to find a way to separate Barry from Len. He didn't want Len to hate him or even kill him if he founded that he was the one who took Barry out from his life. This had to be done with careful planning. He just needed one opportunity to make this happen

Len and Barry were having dinner at Len's new house when Cisco came running into the hall "Guys! I have good news" Lisa turned to face her husband "Where were you Cisco? I was waiting for you"

"I was talking to Douglas and guess what...we got the next contract" Cisco squeaked out loud. Lisa jumped from her chair to hug Cisco "What? Really? That's great news! Len...you know what this means?"

Len smirked at her sister "Take it easy Liz" Mick clapped his hands "Lots of money baby!" Even Hartley had a smile on his face "Congratulations Len"

"You too Hartley. Now don't get too excited. This is a huge responsibility" Len said in serious tone. "What is so special about this contract Len?" Barry asked the older man

Len took a bite "We have to deliver a shipping container to one of the dealers. It contains most priced and antique statues. It happens only once a year. Now as Cisco said this year we are given to clear the container. In return huge amount is paid" Barry nodded at the information

"You know after this heist..I was thinking maybe we can go to Paris for a mini vacation" Len placed his hand on Barry's inner thigh and squeezed a little earning a yelp from the boy "Len!"

Hartley forced a smile on his face. He was burning inside with jealousy. He wanted this to end. Every second he saw Barry with Len was making his mind explode with rage. He needed to do something soon. There was no way Len was going on a vacation with the teacher. He will not let it happen.

Lisa cooed at her brother's suggestion "Awww...look at my brother making vacation plans! I am so happy for you guys" Mick gave a thumps up on the idea and got up from the table. Len smiled at Barry "You didn't say yes?"

Barry covered Len's hand with his "Do you really need me to yes? I will go anywhere with you" Cisco grinned and then suddenly yelled "This calls celebration! What say? Let's go to a club. We can get some drinks and dance all night" 

Everybody agreed to Cisco's suggestion except for Mick as he was tired. They reached at the club where the lights were dim and soft music was playing in the background. The group ordered their drinks. Cisco and Lisa went to dance floor enjoying the music. Hartley sat in a booth drinking one glass after another, eyes never leaving Len who sat with Barry in separate table.

"Hello handsome. Are you free tonight?" Hartley turned to see a girl smiling at him with a glass in her hand "No thanks. I am busy" his eyes still on Len. The girl pouted at Hartley "Oh come on honey....you are exactly my type and you seem to be alone...why not join me huh... I can do anything for you baby"

Hartley made an angry face "Shut up okay. Leave!" The girl shrugged "Your loss handsome" as she was leaving an idea struck in his mind "Wait!" 

The girl raised an eyebrow "Changed your mind? I knew no one can resist me" Hartley rolled his eyes "I have a work for you. Do it and I will pay you good" The girl thought for a minute "How much?" 

Hartley pulled out a pen and wrote the amount on the napkin making the girl's eyes go wide "I can kill anybody for this much money. Count me in. What can I do for you" Hartley bend over her ears and wispered his plan. 

"I need to go to the bathroom" Barry told Len as he got up from the chair. Len nodded and took a sip from his glass "Come back soon" Barry laughed "You are being cheesy Mr Snart" Len pulled the boy by his wrist and stole a kiss "I blame you on being so adorably cute"

Barry laughed once more and left the older man. After few minutes when he was walking back to Len, the teacher was stopped by an hand on his arm "Hey Barry! Enjoying tonight?" It was Hartley 

Barry nodded smiling at his friend "Yeah. Everything is great" Hartley blocked Barry's view so he coudn't see Len and started talking "Look Barry..I know we didn't share a great start but I care about you and I want to tell you something about Len" 

Barry frowned in confusion "About Len? What is it?" Hartley put on a fake sad expression "Len...he doesn't love you okay...it's all fake...he has done this many times before" The teacher stood in shock "What?"

"Trust me Barry. I don't want you to get hurt. He is cheating on you" Hartley kept blocking his view

Barry pushed Hartley not wanting to hear his nonsense "Are you crazy? Do you even know what are you saying?"

Hartley stood on his ground "I know it's hard to believe but I am not lying Barry" he said in sad voice "The moment he is bored with you...Len will leave you"

Barry shook his head. He didn't know why but tears were threatening to fall from his eyes "You are a liar Hartley. I don't believe you...Len would never do that to me....never!" he again pushed the man aside with force to go join Len but he stopped dead on his tracks

Len was kissing a girl who had her hands around his shoulder holding him tight to her body. Barry felt like someone had just given him a tight slap on his face. His breath caught in his throat and he forgot breathing. He coudn't believe what he was seeing. He had just gone for few minutes and Len was kissing some other women. 

Hartley placed his hand on Barry's shoulder "I told you Barry. Len is a playboy kind of guy. He is a bi and has lot of affairs before" Barry took a step back feeling his heart breake in million pieces. He was devastated seeing Len with someone else. 

After the kiss broke Len saw Barry was standing a feet away from them. His eyes widened "Barry" he wispered and ran towards the teacher catching his arm "Let me explain okay....its not what you think...she was..."

Barry wrenched his hand away "Don't! Don't you ever talk to me again Len. How could you do this to me?"

"Please listen Scarlet..."

"Don't you call me that! It's over between us" he walked out of the club angrily wiping his tears 

"Barry!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hartley is one eviiiil guy and it gets more ugly in next chapter in which he will be making his final move on Barry! Please leave a review if you liked this chapter :-)))


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Here is an quick update! It was kinda rushed so please forgive me for any mistakes! Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Len was waiting for Barry when a lady came up to him and sat on Barry's seat immediately making Len glare at her. The lady smiled at him "Hi handsome. Free tonight?" Len's glare never left his eyes. This was common in clubs where you search for hook ups but not for him when Barry was in his life. He had no interest in anyone else "Wrong guy. I already have someone"

The lady pouted and then spoke in seductive voice "Come on sexy..she doesn't need to know" Len rolled his eyes "It's him and he will be joining soon. So do you mind vacating his seat?" 

"Oooh that's even better. I love threesome" she winked at him. Len got up from the chair "That's enough lady. If you won't leave then I will" The lady got up from the chair "Fine! Don't be such a buzz kill. I will go but... I need a sovernior from you" Before Len could react or stop her the lady smashed her lips on him and deepened the kiss. It only lasted for few seconds but it was enough for Barry to see

Len broke the kiss and pushed the lady away "Are you crazy?" he then saw Barry was standing a feet away with tears in his eyes. Len cursed and ran to his side. He gently caught his arm "Let me explain okay...it's not what you think..she was"

Barry wrenched his hand away "Don't! Don't you ever talk to me again Len! How could you do this to me?" Len's heart ached seeing Barry so hurt. This was a huge misunderstanding and he needed to clear it now "Please listen Scarlet.."

"Don't call me that! It's over between us!" Barry yelled at the older man wiping his tears and storming out of the club. Len felt like his world had just crumbled infront of him. Barry said it was over. No! This cannot happen. He will not let this happen. Len was about to follow Barry when Hartley caught his arm stopping him "Len wait!"

Len tried to free himself "Hartley let go. I have to talk to him" Hartley nodded "I know Len. I saw everything... and you should talk to him but not now. He seems very upset. Let me talk to him. I will make him understand"

Len shook his head "No Hartley...he will not listen to you. I have to go" Hartley was trying his best not to show frustration on his face "Len do you trust me?"

Len nodded so Hartley continued "I will bring him back to you. I promise. You stay here. I will come back with him. Let me do this for you Len" he was glad when finally Len agreed to him "Please bring him back. I can't lose him" 

"I will" Hartley hugged Len and smiled at his back. Everything was going accordingly to the plan.

LEN'S HOUSE

Barry pushed his clothes one after another into a bag, eyes filled with tears. How could Len do this to him. After everything they shared, he cheated on him. Why? Was he just a play toy to him? His heart hurt so bad that it felt like as someone was slowly ripping it to shreds. How could he betray his trust. How could he destroy his happiness. 

Barry was so angry that he threw the packed bag on the floor and kicked the bed. He cursed as his foot connected with the wood. Feeling emotionally drained Barry plopped down on the bed. He pulled his knees up to his chest and cried harder "Why did you do this Len? You..said you loved me" 

Love. Barry looked up and frowned. Len said he loved him and that coudn't be fake. He saw the love and care in his eyes for him. He saved his life so many times. He was there with him in every step of his recovery. Even Len was the one who wanted to tell the truth about his profession to his parents. He was always so supportive and caring. It coudn't be all a lie. And today Len did plan a trip together. 

Barry thought he shouldn't take this decision so soon. He has to give Len a chance. There has to be a good explanation why he kissed that girl or did the girl kiss to him. Barry rubbed his face feeling frustrated and muttered to himself "I should have stayed there and given Len a chance to explain. I am such an idiot!"

A knock was heard and Barry saw Hartley enter his room "Hey. How are you feeling?" Barry wiped his tears "I am fine" For a second Hartley had a cunning smile on his face seeing Barry's eyes swollen red with tears and a packed bag lying on the floor but then he changed his expression "Look Barry. I am sorry. I was just trying to warn you"

Barry didn't say anything and got up from the bed. He picked up his bag when Hartley spoke again "So you are leaving?" a wicked smile appeared on his face which was unseen by the teacher "I think it's good decision. You are better off without Len"

Barry placed his bag on the bed and started removing his clothes from it. Hartley's eyes widened "What are you doing? Aren't you going to leave after what Len's done to you?" Barry shook his head "No! I am going to talk to Len. I am sure this is just a misunderstanding"

Hartley felt as if cold water was dumped on his head. His plan had failed. This stupid teacher was not that innocent after all. He laughed nervously "Barry...didn't you hear what I said before. Len doesn't love you...he's.."

"Hartley please. This is between me and Len and I would appreciate if you wouldn't come in between" Barry said while placing his clothes back in cupboard. Hartley dug his fingers into his palm balling them into fists until he felt the skin tore. This was the last straw Barry just pulled.

Hartley walked towards Barry and turned him forcefully so he could face him and gave a hard punch to his jaw, sending the boy on the floor with a loud thud "I am coming in between?" he gritted his teeth. Barry held his jaw which was throbbing in pain and looked at the man in shock "Hartley? Why did you hit me?"

"You had to this the hard way" Hartley pulled out a syringe from his pocket and slowly walked towards now frightened Barry "What's going on? Hartley...what are you doing?" he scrambled backwards on the floor. The older boy didn't answer him and tried to plunge the needle into Barry's arm but the teacher pushed him with both hands sending the latter on his side. 

Barry quickly got up from the floor and ran towards the bedroom door but Hartley was faster. He gave a pull at Barry's leg and the boy fell down on his face knocking the wind out of him. He grunted in pain and suddenly thought of a name..Mick. He knew his friend was still in the house so he decided to call for help "MI...mmph.."

Hartley clamped his hand over Barry's mouth muffling his sounds of help. He was now practically over Barry's fallen body. Without wasting any time he jammed the needle on Barry's exposed neck and pressed hard. Barry screamed through the pain but Hartley made sure his voice wouldn't be able to leave the room.

Barry felt his eyes dropping close, all the energy leaving his body. He didn't want to sleep. He wanted Len. Why was Hartley doing this? What did he ever do to him? Barry's eyes shut close as he let out a small wimper. His last thought was 'Not again'

Hartley saw the teacher was finally out and he moved away from the unconscious boy. This was not included in his plan but he didn't have a choice. He will have to get rid of Barry once and for all. He immediately called his two men who came in few minutes. After making sure Mick was still sleeping and the hall was clear Hartley asked his men to take Barry away from the house. 

Barry was lifted and thrown into a van to an unknown destination. Hartley picked up the empty bag and again packed it with Barry's clothes. He quickly locked the door and followed the van. 

THREE HOURS LATER

Hartley walked in the club where Len was waiting for him and Barry. He grinned thinking after tonight Len will be his forever. He saw Cisco and Lisa were sitting with Len and with concern and worry written on their faces. Fools! thought Hartley. They should be happy he had got rid of that irritating teacher. 

When Len saw him, the older man ran towards him and a panic set in his heart "Barry? Where is he? You told me you will bring him back Hartley. Where is he?"

Cisco and Lisa were at his side anxiously waiting for Hartley to answer who shook his head in sadness "I am sorry Len. But he is gone...forever"

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised this is third time Barry gets kidnapped in this fic..lol! But it will be for last time. Stay with me for couple of more chapters. We are nearing the end! Please leave a review :-)))


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Thank you very very veeeeeryyyy much for reading and leaving comments aaand for kudos!! You guys are Awesome!! On with the next chapter! Sorry for any mistakes! 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

FLASHBACK

Barry groaned flicking his eyes open only to know he was surrounded by darkness. It was way too dark and it scared him. The cold tiles were making him shiver and he curled himself whimpering. He tried to get up but coudn't, still feeling the effects of the drugs used on him and gulped down the rising bile in his throat. The teacher noticed his hands were tightly secured behind his back. He lightly banged his head in the floor feeling helpless. How could he let this happen. Way to go Barry. You might hold a world record in getting kidnapped three times in one month. 

Barry's mind drifted to Len. Why didn't he listen to him. The man kept pleading and he just walked out on him. He was regretting the harsh words he said to the older man. After this why would Len even want to find him. This time he was on his own. There was no use in hoping that Len would come to his rescue. A single tear fell from his eyes and landed on the floor "I am so sorry Len. Please forgive me"

Suddenly bright lights appeared in the darkened room which startled the teacher. He shut his eyes and slowly opened them again to see Hartley standing a feet away with a grin on his face "Hartley...why are you doing this?"

Hartley walked towards Barry and yanked him up by his hair making the boy hiss in pain "Don't be so innocent Barry. You knew I didn't like you from the day one. It was the worst moment of my life when Len brought you in our lives" 

Barry frowned in confusion "But why? What did I ever do to you?" Hartley gave a hard slap on his face "YOU TOOK LEN AWAY FROM ME! I LOVE LEN! YOU HEAR ME? I LOVE HIM!" he roared at the fallen teacher

Barry could feel his lip split open and he tasted blood. He was shocked hearing Hartley's confession "Len? But Len...he doesn't love you" Hartley gave a vicious kick to his side "Because of you Barry! Atleast I had a chance before but you ruined it! You took him away from me" The teacher ignored the pain in his side "Listen to me...don't do this...Len will never forgive you" 

"Len will never forgive me IF he knows what I did. You are not leaving this place so who's going to say my name huh?" Hartley laughed at Barry and called his two men inside the room. They came towards Barry and untied him but kept a tight hold on his each arms "Now before I leave, you will do one favour for me" he took out a paper from his pocket "Sign this!" Barry looked at the paper "What is this? What's written in that paper?"

Hartley checked his watch. He was getting late. Len was waiting for him at the club "It says you are leaving this country forever and no one should come looking for you. Now come on...sign it" Barry's jaw tightened. He yelled at his kidnapper "No! I will not sign that paper....never!" he fruitlessly struggled against the tight hold on him

Hartley glared with venom in his eyes "Don't waste my time. Len is waiting for me" he pulled a pen out "Sign it!" Barry shook his head "I will die but never betray Len. I love him" Hartley fisted his hand and punched Barry on his stomach who doubled over coughing "Fine..you asked for this" 

Barry was still trying to catch his breath when Hartley came with a baseball bat. Before he could blink, the bat was struck on his leg with such force that Barry heard his bone crack. He screamed in agony as pain seared through his leg. His good leg buckled under him but he was forced to stand by the men. Tears leaked from his eyes and Barry bit his already cracked lips sending new wave of pain

"If you don't want me to break your other leg then you will sign this paper now" Hartley waved the bat infront of Barry. The teacher panted and shook his head "Kill me" Hartley caught his collar "I know you have a high tolerance for pain but do your parents have the same strength?" he smiled cunningly 

Barry's eyes widened "No! You leave them alone Hartley. This is between you and me" The older boy scoffed "If you will not do as I say then I will have my men bring your parents here and break their bones one by one" he played with the bat. "Please...don't hurt them..please" Barry pleaded but Hartley made an unimpressive face "You are really wasting my time. Hey go ask Tony I to bring the senior Allens here" he said to one of the men holding Barry

"No Wait! Please wait...I..I will sign the paper" Barry said dejectedly feeling utterly helpless. The two men holding him let go of his arms and the teacher fell on the floor who gasped in pain. Tears leaked as Barry knew that if he signs this paper then Len will be gone forever from his life. But he had no choice. He coudn't let Hartley hurt his parents. The older boy threw the paper and pen towards him and Barry bend down to sign. He then folded the paper and gave back to Hartley who immediately pocketed it. 

"Take him away. You know what to do" Hartley instructed the two men and saw them haul Barry from the floor "Where are you taking me?" he grunted when his broken leg was jolted in the process "Let me go!" The teacher was dragged outside the room into a old car. His hands were again tied behind his back and was made to sit in backseat. Two men joined him at the back and Barry had to bit back a scream every time when his broken leg was being moved "Where are we going? Hartley? Please let me go"

Hartley didn't answer him and he drove the car far away from the city. After twenty minutes they reached near a old lake. It was late night so no one was there to witness Hartley's evil plan. He parked the car on the edge of the lake and got out along with his two men, locking the door. Barry's heart leaped through his throat. What the hell was Hartley planning to do. He was sweating and shaking on the seat "This is not good...This is so not good"

Barry felt the car moving and he turned to see at his back. Hartley and his two men were pushing the car into the lake "No! Hey Stop! Please stop! Don't do this! No!" With horror in eyes Barry saw how slowly the car's front bonnet was now merged into the lake. He panicked even more and tried to get free but the rope in his wrists dug even more into his skin making them bleed. He looked around with hope that someone was watching and would come to his rescue but all Barry saw was darkness of the night "Hartley! Please don't do this! Let me out!"

Hartley and the two men pushed with force and smiled when the last part of the car was finally submerged in water. He could faintly hear loud frantic call for help from the teacher and it pleased him "Good riddance"

PRESENT

"What?" Len thought he heard wrong. Barry coudn't just leave him. That was impossible and not at all acceptable. 

Before Hartley could say another word Mick came with a scowl on his face "What happened? Cisco called and said it was an emergency" 

Cisco nodded and then blurted out "Barry is gone Mick! He left Len" Mick let out a disbelief laugh "Nice try Cisco. You disturbed my sleep for your poor jokes" Lisa shook her head "No Mick. Cisco is telling the truth" she then told what happened few hours back

Mick shook his head "This is bullshit! I don't believe this. Sunshine loves you Len. He will never leave you" Len who was still shocked finally looked at his friend "I know Mick" his voice was low but everyone heard it. He faced Hartley "Where is he? I want to talk to him. He will listen to me" Len was not ready to lose Barry. Not without a fight

Hartley cursed inwardly "I don't know where he went Len. He packed his bag and left with this note" Hartley handed the note, smiling inside. After reading this Len will never try to chase the teacher

Len read the paper and saw red. The first thing he did was to punch Hartley which send the man to the floor. Hartley felt his nose was bleeding and most propably broken "Len?"

Len took a step towards him "What did you do with Barry?" his cold voice made Hartley shiver with fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys probably know right how Len found out?? Stilllll do tell me in your reviews!! Please:-)))


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! Thank you to each and every one of you for reading and leaving comments and kudos!! You guys are FANTA FABULOUS!! On with the next chapter!! Sorry for mistakes! 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

"What did you do with Barry?" Len's cold voice made Hartley shiver with fear

Mick and others frowned in confusion "Len? Why did you do hit him? Len gave the paper to Mick "Read the last part" he understood Barry was in trouble and since Hartley was the last person to see him, it didn't take Len to put two and two together.

Mick's eyes fell on the paper and then the broad man was fuming with rage. Cisco and Lisa peeped into the paper where instead of Barry's signature they saw what was written in bold letters : Len..HELP! 

Mick threw the paper at Hartley's face who was holding his bleeding nose "What do you have to say for this? Why is Barry asking for help if he has left the country?" Hartley took the paper in his shaking hand wondering how they knew about his plan but when he saw that the teacher hadn't sign but called for help his heart began to raise widly. He now remembered Barry had folded the paper after signing and how he quickly pocketed it without looking. He cursed the smart ass boy "L...Len let me explain.."

Len's knuckles were gone white clenching his fist too hard and gritting his teeth so much that his jaw hurt. This was all Hartley's fault. Everything was his set up to break their relationship. But why? He pulled Hartley by his collar and hauled him up "Where is he? What kind of sick game you are playing?"

Hartley was trembling with fear. Never in his life he had seen Len this angry "I...I..Len.."

"WHERE IS BARRY!?" Len yelled at his face. Hartley wrenched himself from Len's hold "He is gone okay! He will never come back. I made sure he never comes back!" he matched Len's voice. 

The club went dead silent. All the people were staring at Len's gang. Mick gave a angry look at them "Get out! Everybody! The club is closed" Cisco and Lisa literally pushed the people out of the club. Len felt a fire was burning inside him "Hartley I am going to ask you last time where is Barry?"

Hartley remained silent which made Mick loose his patience. He caught his one arm and twisted it behind his back. Len came forward and without any warning took Hartley's finger and angled it in opposite direction. The older boy screamed in pain but Len didn't stop. He knew Hartley had surely hurt Barry and he needed to know where he was. He took another finger and again snapped it "I won't stop until you tell me" 

When Hartley again shook his head Lisa yelled at him "You son of a bitch! Tell us what did you do? Why are you doing this!?"

"Because I love Len! I love you!" Hartley finally confessed in front of everybody. Len stopped and pulled his hand back looking shocked "What? Are you crazy?" Hartley laughed panting "It's not crazy Len. I love you and you don't have to worry about that teacher. I took care of him. We can be together"

Cisco scoffed "You have certainty gone out of your mind. Can't you see Len doesn't love you? He loves Barry!" Hartley smiled "What if there is no Barry left to love!" Len gave a hard punch to his jaw "You sick bastard! What did you do?" 

When Hartley still refused to talk Mick came up with an idea "Len why not you call Hawke. He cares for Barry a lot. Maybe his methods will make this bastard talk" Cisco nodded "You are right Mick. I would love to see him tear your skin alive when he finds out you have hurt Barry" 

This made Hartley's eyes widened. Whatever the reason but no one wants his skin peeled out from the body. He saw Len pull out his cell to dial Hawke's number "Wait Len! Don't call him. I will tell you...please don't call him"

Len again caught his collar "Speak!" Hartley spoke reluctantly "I..I was the one who send that lady to you so she could kiss you and make Barry see...I told Barry you don't love him and had many affairs before...I thought he will leave you after this but he refused...so I kidnapped him from our house...and then I made him sign the paper by threatening his parents"

Len coudn't believe Hartley had stooped so low. His mind wanted to drill the man with his bullets but he controlled himself "Where is he now?"

"I...I broke his leg...and...and got him in a car...drove to a lake outside the city...then..I sorry..please Len..the car is in the lake with Barry in it" Hartley finished and Len felt his heart stop. He could faintly hear Lisa and Cisco's gasp. He could faintly hear Mick beating the hell out of Hartley. He could faintly hear Hartley's cries asking for mercy. All mattered to him was Barry. His Barry was locked in the car and that car was in a lake

Mick strongly jerked his arm "LEN! GO! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR" Len blinked. His mind speeding at no limits. He had to get to Barry. He had to save him. He had to save his love "Take care of him. I am going to bring Barry back" 

IN THE LAKE

The moment Barry went down with the car, the world slowed around him. The car was slowly lowering itself into the water. He went to his side failing to keep himself upright. Dark green water was all he could see from the windshield, barely any light filtering through it. Within seconds he could feel the cold water entering through the locked door and wetting his shoes "No...no no no...I don't want to die....not like this..please.."

Barry thought of kicking the door open with his good leg but then he went against the idea. What good will it do when he has a broken leg and tied hands. It will be an open invitation to death. The car had now settled down at the bottom of the lake with a thud. Barry desperately tried to free his hands causing the raw cuts to his wrist bleed on the seat "Dammit!" He slumped forward and hit his head on the head cushion "Len..please help me" the teacher cried and prayed Len gets his help message he had written on the paper. 

Twenty minutes passed by as icy cold water kept filling the car. Barry was now soaked from the water sprays coming in from the window and roof. He tried his best not to panic when now the water had reached up to his waist. He could feel his muscles go numb with cold. There was barely any sensation left in his legs. The air circulation in the car was getting low and he felt suffocated. He wanted to get out. He didn't want to die.

Another ten minutes and the cold water had almost filled the car with Barry sitting in the backseat fighting for every single breath. He tried to keep his head up and breathe through his nose but it getting difficult. This was it, he thought. Nothing was going to stop him from dying. Before he could form another sentence in mind the cold water coiled around his nose like a constructing snake, swallowing him whole. No air...can't breath! his instincts began screaming at him. 

Barry let out few bubbles from his mouth desperately trying to breathe but he coudn't. His head moved from side to side hoping to see one face before he dies. There was nothing but dark water witnessing his cruel end. 

Images of his parents flashed infront of his eyes and he blinked once. Cisco Mick Lisa all came into his view and he blinked twice. He let out another bubble of air and then he saw Len. Barry smiled as he blinked for one last time and let out a final tiny bubble before his eyes shut close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so...don't rush...everyone from a straight line if you want to kill me for this evil cliffy!! In case you change your mind then (smiles sheepishly) please leave a review :-)))


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!! Back with next chapter! Thank you to all readers for leaving comments and kudos. It reaaallyyyyy means a lot!!  
> Sorry for mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Len had never driven a car this fast in his life before. He didn't care if he broke the traffic signals on the way or his harsh driving was disturbing other drivers. Right now what mattered most was to get Barry out of the lake before it was too late. He pressed hard on the gas pedal and sped through the dark night

After driving for half an hour Len finally reached near the lake. His heart was thumping widly in his chest with one mantra going on in his head 'Please be alright Barry' The lake looked calm as a cradled child in dreamland slumber. It was so peaceful that Len feared Hartley might have given him wrong address. He jumped out of the car and ran towards the water. This has to be the place. He could feel Barry was close. 

Without wasting any time Len took out his heavy coat and shoes and dived into the cold water. He winced and then gasped when his body felt as if it was hit by thousand pieces of tiny ice blocks. The water was freezing cold. The older man ignored the pain and swam further into the water. 

AT THE CLUB

Mick caught Hartley's collar and made him sit on a chair "What were you thinking Hartley? Len is our friend. How could you do this to him? If anything happens to Barry he will never forgive you" he saw the younger man let out scoff "I don't care if Len doesn't forgive me but Barry will surely die tonight. If I cannot have him then no one else will ever be in his life"

Cisco shook his head "You are one useless pathetic creep. I am glad Len didn't choose you" Lisa turned around and made a call. When she hung up, a smile appeared on her face "It's done. They are on their way" 

Hartley was confused. There was no way Len would have rescued the teacher so soon and be back already. So who did Lisa call and who were on their way. Mick looked at Lisa and she gave her scarf to him. The broad man then tied Hartley's hand behind his back. He yelled when his broken fingers shot pain through his arm "What are you doing? Let go"

Mick growled at him "You really think we were going to let you go after you hurt our friends? They are family and no one gets to live after they hurt our family" Hartley struggled but it was in vain as Mick's hands were on his shoulder keeping him in place. After ten minutes he heard tires screeching near the club. Cisco rubbed his hand excitedly "They are here!"

Hartley saw four men enter the club and his heart dropped to his stomach. He immediately recognized them. They were Hawke's men "Mick! What is going on? Why are they here?" Mick grinned "Len asked me to take care of you. This is the best I could come up with" Hartley cursed and yelled at Mick asking not to handle him to Hawke. He knew once he entered Hawke's lair, he will never come out alive.

Mick Cisco and Lisa ignored Hartley's cries for help and saw him being dragged out of the club. Lisa sighed "One problem is handled. I hope everything is fine with Len" Cisco circled his arm around her waist "Don't worry baby. Len will surely bring Barry back" Mick had never prayed to God before but right now his eyes were closed and was silently praying for his friends to return home safely.

AT LAKE

Len desperately searched for Barry's car but coudn't find it and now he was out of air. He swam back to the surface and took a huge gulp of air. The man went down again for second try. It was proving very difficult to find the car as it was night with only moon acting as torchlight. Len came back up and hit the water with his hands getting frustrated. He was shivering and his teeth chattered relentlessly but that didn't stop him

Len again took a huge breath and went down for third time. He was getting slow but this time he was determined to find Barry. He swam through the dark green water, eyes searching for the car. Suddenly Len saw something big sitting at the bottom of the lake. He pushed himself further and finally his eyes fell on the one thing that made his life worth living. He had found the car. He had found Barry.

Len pushed his legs further and he was near the door. He felt a relief curse through his body but next second it turned into horror. The older man saw Barry was in backseat but his eyes were closed and the car was filled with water. He let out few bubbles and gave a pull at the door but he coudn't get it to open 

It was getting hard to breathe but Len looked at Barry who was still trapped inside the car. He moved away from the car and picked up a rock. Swimming back to Barry the older man slammed it with force on the handle. Since the car inside was filled with water, the pressure on both sides were equal so after few hits Len gave a hard pull at the door and he was met with success. He rushed inside and took hold of Barry's face in his hands. He shook the boy but Barry head lolled to his side. 

Len's eyes widened and he quickly took Barry's limp form in his arms. He didn't have time to untie the ropes. His priority was to get the boy out of this chilled lake. Len struggled to keep his hold on Barry as he too was running out of air. They needed to get to the surface soon. Pushing through the dark water Len swam as fast as he could. 

After what seemed like eternity but few minutes, Len finally made it up with Barry secured in his arms. He gasped and took in the precious air, coughing extra water out. The older man then started swimming towards the land. When Len almost made it out he got up on his feet and pulled Barry by his jacket. He slumped down next to him feeling exhausted. The next thing he did was to quickly check for a pluse

Barry was not breathing

"NO! Barry?" Len patted his face "Wake up!" Barry was as still as a statue. Len yelled at the boy "You cannot die! I will not let anything happen to you" Len then tilted Barry's head back and started chest compressions "1 2 3 4 5" he blew two quick breaths into the boy's mouth "Come on breath! Barry breath!"

Barry was still out and Len continued with the CPR. He was not going to give up so easily "Scarlet breathe for me!" he yelled at the teacher not caring his tears were dropping over Barry's face. He tried for fifth time and Barry gasped coughing violently. Len smiled in relief and kissed his forehead. He immediately turned him on his side, letting the excess water out. Barry wheezed trying to get his breathing under control, his chest was burning inside him. Len encouraged him to take slow breaths and spoke softly "Take it easy....you are good Barry. Everything is fine" 

Barry calmed down after few minutes but his body still felt sore. He was shaking badly and the pain in his leg was attacking him with full force. He turned to face Len and stared at the man. Len too was lost in Barry's eyes. He was alive. He was able to save him. It was all over now "Scarlet.." Barry shook his head with tears forming in his eyes. His voice was barely a whisper "You came. Len...you came" 

Len caressed his cheek "Of course I came Barry. I will always come for you. Always" Barry cried more in response and it made Len worry "What happened? Is it hurting too much?" Barry bit his quivering lip "I...want to hug...you" 

Len gave a watery laugh and took the boy in his arms "Don't ever scare me like that again. I love you so much Scarlet" Barry made a discomfort sound "I am....serious Len...untie me please" Len pulled away and nodded "Sorry. Turn around" after few attempts he untied Barry's wrist and kissed the cuts on them. Barry then buried himself into Len's broad chest "Thank.. you"

"Let's get out of here" Len stood ready to haul Barry when the latter groaned in pain "My...leg..Len its.." Len looked at Barry's leg and remembered Hartley had broken the limb. He bend down and gently picked Barry in his arms "I am sorry..I forgot. Hang on" he then walked towards the car. Before they could reach the car Len looked down to see Barry had closed his eyes but he could feel his cold breaths on his neck. He sighed in relief. Everything was going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay with me for one last chapter and please leave a review :-)))


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends!!! It's over guys!! Final chapter!!! Waaaaah I feel so empty now that I can't reply your comments with "Will post soon" note!( sighs)
> 
> A large gigantic heartfelt thanks to all my readers who have read commented and left kudos on my fic. Without your support I coudn't have completed this story!!
> 
> I would like to dedicate this chapter to very sweet birthday girl Lily. She requested an update on her birthday so here you go girl! Happy birthday to you dear. It's short but hope it makes you happy!
> 
> Sorry for mistakes!
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

When Barry woke up he felt two things. First someone was holding his hand. A smile appeared on his face knowing it was Len. Secondly a soft furry like thing was under his other hand. It was very soft and Barry slowly ran his fingers on it

"It's Mr Yellowmjau" Len's voice made Barry open his eyes and saw Len sitting right beside him and running his hand on his hair "Hey" Barry said in hoarse voice. He saw they were back in their house. Len bend down to kiss his forehead "Hey. How are you feeling?" Barry squeezed his hand "Better now that you are here"

Len laughed "You are a teacher so you have to be good at words" Barry smiled and then winced feeling the pain in his leg. His leg was plastered and wrists were bandaged. Len winced with him as if feeling his pain "Sorry. Because of me you got hurt" The teacher was taken aback "Len it's not your fault. You saved me. If you hadn't come then..."

Len placed his finger on Barry's lips "It's over now Scarlet. No one is ever going to harm you again" Barry bit his lip "I am...sorry I yelled at you at the club. I should have listened to you" Len sighed "It wasn't your fault Barry. Hartley set the whole thing up. Mick made sure he will pay what he did to you" Barry was about to protest but Len told him nothing will change his mind

"Thank you"

Before Len could reply a knock was heard and Mick Cisco and Lisa entered in the room "You are awake" Cisco smiled at Barry who returned a smile with his own "Yeah I feel fine" Mick crossed his arms "You gave us all a scare sunshine" Barry gave a nod and Len helped him sit upright "I won't lie...I thought it was end for me" a shudder ran through his body. Len gave a squeeze to his hand "You are not there anymore"

Lisa thought of a distraction "Hey Barry...did you like Mr Yellowmjau?" Barry looked at his side where a big stuff yellow cat with big black eyes was staring at him. He picked up the toy and hugged it "Wow...it's so soft. I like the name too" Lisa grinned "I knew you did like him. He is my best friend and I want you to have it" 

"Are you sure?" asked Barry and Lisa nodded smiling at him "It's yours now"

Cisco gaped at her wife "For real? You never let me touch that cat and now Barry can have it?" he pouted and Lisa laughed kissing him on his cheek "Come on Cisco don't be jealous. The poor boy is hurt" Cisco looked at Barry who nodded vigorously hugging the cat.

Mick scoffed "He is not the only one who is jealous" Lisa asked him what he meant. Mick pointed at Len who was glaring at the cat. All laughed loudly while Len frowned at Lisa "You coudn't think of any other gift?" His sister raised her eyebrow "Like what big brother?"

"He is a teacher Lise. Give him a pen!" 

Barry giggled and placed the toy beside him. He pulled Len close to him "No one is ever going to take your place Len" Len smile and turned to give a look that said YOU-ARE-NOT-NEEDED-ANYMORE. All waved them goodbye, leaving Len alone with Barry.

Len got up and locked the door. He sat beside Barry who snuggled close to him. The teacher was about to reach out at the toy when Len picked it up and placed it beside on the side table "You can have him when I am not around but don't touch him in front of him" Barry let out a laugh "You look so cute when you are jealous"

"I am not jealous"

"Yes you are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"I love you"

"No!"

"Huh?"

"I mea...I love you too"

Len kissed Barry and they laid back on the bed with Barry's head on the older man's chest. Len's hand was on Barry's hip, stroking lightly with his thumb and other hand running on his hair. Barry sighed and kissed Len's heart "I love you Len" 

Len smiled and gave a kiss on Barry's head "I love you too Barry". They laid in each others arms until Len heard faint and steady pace of breath coming from down, he knew Barry had fallen asleep. Len mentally thanked God for bringing Barry in his life even if the circumstances were not normal. He laughed lightly remembering his early days with the teacher "I will always keep you happy...always" 

If Len was hearing right he did feel a small sound that came from below "Me too"

THE END :-)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last time please leave a review :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue? Please leave a review :-)))


End file.
